Demonic Island
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: Sakura has quit a job that she has hated and wants to find something exciting to do. But her wish comes true when Orochimaru offers her a research job that she can not refuse. But when she meets the creatures that they are studying, she is not so sure.GxS
1. Prologue

**Ah man, I am so bad I know. I shouldn't be starting new stories when I have so many to finish still. Bad me! Anyway I was readying this story called** Underworld Park **and it totally gave me an idead for this story.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

**AND BACK OFF MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER, I KNOW IT'S NOT GOOD!!!**

Demonic Island

Prologue

Leafs and palm trees shook violently in the dark jungle as workers and guards watch them in the distance. Flashing light could be seen as the violent ruckus came closer to the men. Some of the men took a frighten step back as the ruckus came closer.

A large crate career came out of the jungle with a large iron cage with four solid walls around it with some airs holes in it. The men stepped away as the career came through and made its way to a large building that looked like a prison a bit. Two men help guide the career as it came closer to the building. Once the career got into the spot it wanted it lowered the box like cage to the ground. It made a large thump once it hit the ground as a bunch of works quickly ran over to the cage.

"Get that cage in place!" shouted a pale man with bluish/grayish hair that covered one of his eye. He wore a white t-shirt with a pale brown vest over it and pair of brown baggy pants.

The workers wasted no time as they opened a door from the building and pushed the cage up to it.

Suddenly a large growl came from the hidden cage that caused the workers to quickly back away.

"Easy boys, we don't want to anger him anymore then he is already." said a man that looked a lot like the other one, but only this time his vest and pants were black.

Slowly the workers came back up to the cage and went back to what they were doing. From inside they heard a lot of rustling from the creature as it moved back and forth rapidly.

"I'm still having a hard time believing that number V666 has killed numbers W324 and W546 at such a short amount of time. I wonder if it's wise to move him as soon as he killed those two, what do you think brother?" the man wearing the pale brown vest asked.

"To tell you the truth Sakon, I don't think it's very wise to move him right away without giving him any drugs to keep him calm." His brother answered.

Sakon let out a sigh as he looked over to the cage being placed at the door. "I was afraid of that Ukon."

"Oh quit whining Sakon. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can be away from him." said Ukon.

The younger sibling let out a sigh but nodded in agreement. He trotted up to the cage and clime the top of it.

"Alright, keep the cage in place and make sure it doesn't move when we open it on the count of 3!" Sakon shouted.

The workers quickly got into position as the guards got ready for anything.

"1… 2… 3!" Sakon shouted.

The iron door slid up as the workers shocked the creature inside to make it move forward. But suddenly the cage moved back violently that it case Sakon and a few others to fall. The sudden movement cased a gap between the cage and building. Suddenly one of the workers that was close to the gap was pulled into towards the cage as he screamed.

Ukon quickly rushed over to the man and grabbed him before he was pulled in all the way.

"Shoot him!" he shouted as he kept his hold on the poor man.

The guards rushed towards the cage and shot through the airs holes. Sakon quickly jumped down to Ukon who was struggling to keep his hold on the man. The other brother quickly grabbed hold of the man's hand as they struggle to keep him with them.

"Shoot him!" Ukon yelled.

But no matter how many times they shot the creature it still pulled the man in slowly.

"SHOOT HIM!!!" Ukon kept yelling as he and Sakon start to loose their grip.

The man screamed in terror as he slowly slipped inside the cage where the creature pulled its prey in.

**I know, you all hate me. And sadly I don't know when I'll update this.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1:The offer

**Yes, I'll admit that stole the scene from that movie but that will be the only and last scene from the movie. But I promise that everything from here on his all me, I hope.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 1: The offer

22 year old Sakura Haruno let out a sighed of frustration as she looked threw the piles and piles of papers on her small desk. She looked under her desk and found a few papers that have fell to the ground but they weren't the ones she wanted. After looking for what seemed like hours she finally found the file that she wanted. Smiling to her self and stood up from her office chair, with the file in her hands and rushed out the door.

The pink haired woman hurriedly walked down one of many halls in Konoha Hospital until she came up to her boss's door. She knocked on it lightly until she heard a 'come in' and entered. There was a large desk sitting in the middle of the room with two chairs sitting in front of it, while a man that was in his 30s sat behind the desk.

"Hello Miss.Haruno, please have a seat." said her boss.

Sakura smiled and took a seat as she rested her file on top of her lap.

"Now I understand that you are not quite happy with you position here at Konoha Hospital." Her boss asked.

"Yes, it's just that I believe my talents can be more useful to the hospital it I took on more serious cases then what I'm doing now." She said.

She watched the older man let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair giving her a look. And not just any look 'that' look, the one that said do-we-have-to-go-over-this-again look.

"Sakura we have been over this." Here it comes. "I've told you a thousand times that we just don't have a place for you up here and that what you are doing is more suitable for you."

"Suitable! I'm just doing yearly check ups and giving shots, that's a nurse's job and I'm a doctor!" Sakura yelled.

"Well I'm sorry Miss.Haruno but it's the only job suitable for age." He said.

At that point Sakura felt her temper take off like a rock as her knocks turned white as she held the arms of the chair hard.

"Now I get it, you just don't want some kid that's just barley out of there teens to work with the big boys!" she shot up from her chair as the papers in her lap fell to the ground. "Well I'm _so_ sorry that I'm a medical prodigy and that I was trained by Tsunade herself!" she slammed her fist on the desk. "But I'm mostly sorry about is taking this stupid job that I didn't know that I would be surrounded by snobs that think I'm just a kid playing doctor. Well you know what, I QUIT!!!"

Sakura then turned on her heel and stormed out of her ex-boss's office and slammed the door so hard that it left cracks in the wall. Smoke literally came out of her ears as her face was red with anger. Oh she needed something or someone to punch right now.

----------------------------------------------------

A 22 year old woman with long dark blue hair sighed to herself as she typed away on her computer in the little desk that was given to her. Her pearl like eyes went up to the clock on the wall to see that it has been three hours now since Sakura left to speak with her boss. She was starting to worry that something bad happened to the young doctor with her meeting.

"Oh, I need to stop this. Sakura is more then capable of taking care of her self." The dark blue haired woman said to herself.

Soon a calm and yet depress looking Sakura came around the corner and walked passed her secretary, who was the dark blue haired woman.

"How did it go?" the secretary asked as she followed Sakura into her very small office.

"I quit." Sakura said sadly as she sat in her chair.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Well Hinata, let's just say I'm surrounded by snobs that only see me as a kid playing doctor." With that Sakura slammed her head on her desk.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Hinata walked around the desk and rested her hand on Sakura's back to try to comfort her.

"Ug, what am I going to do Hinata this place was the only one that would take me. The rest of the other hospitals want to see more experience from me." The pink haired woman mumbled as she kept her forehead on the desk.

"There, there Sakura, I'm sure everything will turn out fine. But right now I think its best we pack up our stuff." said Hinata.

Sakura lifted her head and looked around the small office that had piles of stuff everywhere. She gave a disgusted looked at the thought of packing all this up.

-------------------------------------------------

The pink haired woman sighed again as she cooked dinner in her small kitchen in her little apartment. Hinata was in the kitchen with her chopping up some carrots while Sakura grilled some chicken.

She couldn't believe that she quit her job, and the only place that was willing to have someone her age. When Sakura graduated from medic school she knew that it would take a lot of hard work to get respect that she deserved. That's what Tsunade told her.

Oh shit, Tsunade! What was she going to do about her, no doubt that the blonde will be in raged when she finds out the Sakura quit her job, and there was no use to explaining to her why she quit. Tsunade was really the one that helped her get the job and told Sakura that she better not quit unless she had a good reason, and sadly she didn't. The pink haired woman knew that her sensei will not be happy when she told her the reason why she quit was because of the stupid tasks they gave her.

'Maybe I could tell her they fired me instead.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura, are you alright?" came Hinata's voice.

"Huh, oh yes I'm fine. I was just thinking of something…" she trailed off.

"You were thinking how to break the news to Tsunade, weren't you." said the pearled eyed girl.

"H-How did you know?!" Sakura exclaimed as place the chicken on a plate.

"Just a lucky guess." Hinata smiled as she left the kitchen with a plate of cut up steamed carrots.

Sakura smiled herself as she followed Hinata was the chicken. She was grateful to have a great friend like Hinata that would stick by you no matter what. They were friends ever since middle school, Sakura even remembered the first time she met Hinata. The poor girl was so shy and would always sit in the back corner of the class room to try and find from the world. Sakura felt sorry from the girl and decided to sit next to her in the back. Of course Hinata was shock and a bit terrified of Sakura first but soon loosen up a bit when they started talking.

"You know you don't have to join me for dinner Hinata, I don't want to be a burden to you." Sakura seat the plate on the dinning table and took a seat.

"It's no trouble at all, I know this is hard for you and the last thing you need is to sulk around all night and all day tomorrow in you pjs." Hinata took a seat.

"I think it's a little late for the pj thing." Sakura giggled as pointed to herself.

She wore a white t-shirt with a huge pink flower on it and a pair of pink pajama bottoms with white outlines of flowers on them.

Hinata wore some dark green sweatpants and black t-shit that said in pink 'Princess'.

"Yes I guess you're right on that part." The blue haired woman giggled.

After they finished eating dinner and cleaned up, they popped in a movie and ate chocolate ice cream on the couch. They were watching 'Underworld: Evolution' a movie that Sakura has been wanting to see for a long time. Sakura would glance at Hinata every once in a while to see how the poor girl was doing.

Hinata wasn't a horror fan like Sakura and would faint very easily. Of course Sakura told her they could watch something else but the pearl eyes woman insisted on watching this movie if the pink haired woman wanted to see it.

A scary part was coming up and poor Hinata was shaking like a leaf. Just when something was about to happen the doorbell went off.

Sakura paused the movie, much to Hinata's relief, and stood up from the couch and headed towards the door.

She opened the door was greeted by a man with glass and had gray hair in a ponytail. He wore a blue business suit and had a black briefcase in his hand.

"May I help you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, are you Sakura Haruno?" the man asked.

"Yeah." she nodded her head.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, I was sent by my employer to offer you a job that you might be interested in Miss.Haruno." said Kabuto.

"I see, please come in." Sakura stepped aside and allowed Kabuto to enter.

The man walked in and strolled over to the dinning table and placed his briefcase on top. Hinata came over to Sakura and hid behind her a bit as the shy woman stared at Kabuto.

"Kabuto I would like you to meet my assistant, Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata with is Kabuto Yakushi, he is here to offer me a job." The pink haired woman introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss.Hyuuga." Kabuto placed his hand out.

"I-Its nice t-to m-meet you t-to." Hinata shuttered as she shook his hand.

Sakura smiled to herself as she watched her friend shake the gray haired man's hand. It's funny that after all these years Hinata still shutter and is as shy as ever. But once the girl got to know you she stops shuttering and is a lot friendlier.

"Please have seat." The gray haired man gestured for them to sit.

Both of the girls took a seat across the dinning table as Kabuto sat on the other side.

"My employer is Orochimaru; he owns a small island that is far from the mainland. There he has a researched facility where probably the most dangerous creatures in the world are. My boss would like to hire you as our personal doctor to us and the creatures, and a follow researcher." Kabuto the pulled out some pictures of the island and handed them to Sakura and Hinata. "The pay is very good and you would be living on the island if you expect. You both will get you own private rooms and bathroom and will eat gourmet food everyday."

The girls looked through the pictures of the island as it showed its wildlife and the research buildings. Sakura then placed the pictures on the table and sat back.

"Do you except?" Kabuto asked.

Sakura just stared at her lap as many thoughts ran through her mind about this. This was something that she had been waiting for a long time now. This place sounded like they could really use her skills and mind to help them. But the name Orochimaru bugged her a bit for some reason. After what seemed like hours she let out a sigh and looked up at Kabuto.

"When do I start?" she asked.

**The next chapter is when Sakura and Hinata go to the island and find out what the 'creatures' are.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2:The Island

**I have finally updated this story and suddenly found a new will to write it. I've changed my plan for this story and it should all keep you on your toes.**

Chapter 2: The Island

Airplanes flew over the Konoha Leaf Airport; creating large gusts of wind that made your hair hit your face. Sakura struggled keeping her short pink hair out of her face as soon as she got out of her car with Hinata. They popped opened the trunk and pulled out two large suitcases and two large carry on bags. Sakura then locked up her car and headed inside the terminal with Hinata.

Sakura wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a light gray turtle neck sweeter. Hinata wore a light blue sundress that hit the end of her knees, and a pink sweeter that was unzipped.

The doors slide open as Sakura and Hinata entered. They both walked over to a map of the airport and looked to see where they needed to go. The pink haired woman pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket that had the instructions from Kabuto to where they needed to go.

"Let's see… we need to go to E10." said Sakura.

"I'm a little nervous Sakura, I have never been on a helicopter before." said Hinata.

"Neither have I, so it will be a new experience for us. Now let's get going we don't want to keep Mr.Yakushi waiting." Sakura said as she pulled her suitcase behind her.

The pearled eyed woman just nodded and followed Sakura deep into the airport. After going through security and dodging busy people, they finally reached E10. It was a small waiting area that wasn't a surprise to Sakura since it was just for a helicopter. But what was a surprise was who was waiting in one of the chairs.

It was a woman that looked to be in her late 20s or early 30s. She had brunette hair that was tired in a low pony with a few strands falling in her face. She had brown eyes with red fang tattoos on her cheeks. She wore a pair of jeans that stopped at the knee and a dark blue shirt that hit her elbows was a gray vest over it.

"Hinata, is that who I think it is." The pink haired girl whispered as she pointed at the woman.

Hinata looked over her friend's shoulder to see the woman that she was pointing at. Her eyes widen a bit in surprise when she saw the face.

"Is that Hana Inuzuka, Kiba older sister?" Hinata asked.

Long ago back in middle school, Sakura, Hinata and Kiba were great friends and grew up together all the way through high school, but sadly that's where there friendship ended. Kiba was offered a once in a lifetime chance to travel across South America to study animals with one of biggest names in wild life research. Of course Sakura and Hinata encourage Kiba to take this chance and kept telling him he'll never get another chance, after lot of nagging them the girls he finally to the offer.

Kiba would write to them all the time, telling the girls all the things he saw and what they did in each village they visited. To Sakura it sounded like he was having the time of his life in South America and couldn't be anymore happier.

But one day the letters and emails stopped coming all together. Soon after that Sakura and Hinata received word that their friend experienced a horrible accident in South America and passed away. Kiba's family were devastated at new and held a funeral week later. Of course the girls attended and said there final fair wells to their friend, that was three years ago.

"I believe it is." whispered the pink haired woman.

Sakura walked over to the older woman with Hinata close behind her.

"Um, excuse me but are you Hana Inuzuka?" Sakura asked.

The older woman looked up from a book she was reading. "Yeah, who's asking?"

Sakura smiled brightly along with Hinata. "We thought it was you. I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Hinata Hyuuga, we're good friends with Kiba remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember now. It's so nice to see you two again." Hana smiled.

"L-Likewise, s-so what a-are y-you doing h-here H-Hana?" Hinata shuttered.

"Well I'm an expert in ecstatic animals and creating habitats for them now, and I was offered a job by a Mr.Yakushi to help take care of their creatures." Hana explained.

"Sakura w-was o-offered a job b-by M-Mr.Yakushi to." said the Hyuuga.

"Really?" the brunette looked at Sakura.

"Um, yeah his boss Orochimaru asked me to be to their personal doctor for him and the creatures. Though in truth I don't know much about animals." The pink haired woman blushed.

"Well I'm sure you are an amazing doctor, or a big time business man like him wouldn't ask you." Hana smiled.

"Ah, good you all have met already."

Sakura, Hinata and Hana looked up to see Kabuto walking up towards them. He was no longer in his business suit but wore a simple pair of light brown, a gray t-shirt and brown vest that looks beaten up a bit.

"Now that we are all here we can soon take our leave. My men well take your bags and load them on to the helicopter." Kabuto smiled.

--

The ocean waves crashed violently into the rocks down below the cliff. The sun shined brightly in the sky as its rays touched a small tropical land, which almost seems as if humans haven't touched it.

A large light gray helicopter with a symbol of a white snake on the side flew over the island as it looked for its destination. Soon a landing pad came into view with a lookout tower and few buildings. The helicopter slowly and gentle landed on the pad as the propellers slowed down to a halt. A man from the tower rushed out and went to the helicopter to open the side door.

Kabuto was the first one to step out of the helicopter as Sakura, Hana and Hinata followed behind. The man closed the door behind then and quickly leads them off the pad and towards a green jeep sitting by. The gray haired man jumped into the driver's seat with Hana in the passenger seat and Sakura and Hinata in the back. The jeep started up and drove down a dirt road which surprisingly wasn't rocky at all.

Sakura took this chance to take in her surroundings as they drove down the dirt road. The island it's self was beautiful; they drove passed many tropical flowers and others plants that you would only see in Hawaii or in the Bahamas. But what she saw next as they turned the corner was not made by nature.

A vary large cage came into view as they drove close to it and started following the out side of it.

"This is where we let out the creatures so they can still roam freely in the forest. But mind you that they only are let out at sunset and barely out in the daytime." Kabuto explained.

Sakura nodded as she stared up at the massive thing.

Finally after driving for what seemed like forever they came up to a very familiar building that Sakura and Hinata seen in the pictures. Kabuto came to a complete stop at the front of the building and jumped out. Sakura, Hinata and Hana jumped out as well and followed the silver haired man to the main doors. He opened the door and politely stepped aside to let the girls in first.

Inside was the main lobby, which was pretty fancy in Sakura's opinion. In the middle of the room was a large fountain of rocks with a large white snake sitting on top if it. There was a spilt staircase behind the fountain that leads to the second level. Sitting in front of the fountain and facing the front door was a desk that Sakura fingered was the secretary or something. And last there were two doors on each side of the lobby that had a small sign above the door.

Kabuto muttered something that sounded like 'stay here' or something like that. But the pink haired woman wasn't really paying any attention to him as he left and went up the left staircase.

"T-This Orochimaru m-must b-be very r-rich to have a-all of this." Hinata spoke up.

"That's for sure." Hana muttered as she looked around a bit.

Sakura felt the pearl eyes woman close behind her and knew that she was very nervous. Sakura slowly walked over to the fountain to get a better look of thing. She studied the rock formation for a bit and then kneeled down to run her hand in the water. Water was cool and relaxing then compared to the hot and humid air outside. Maybe she should have packed a few more summer clothes.

"Sakura Haruno?"

The young doctor looked up to her right to see a man that spoke her name. He had white ash skin, with long black hair and yellow eyes that looked like a snake. He wore a black business suit was the same symbol of a white snake on his chest pocket.

"Yes." Sakura said as she stood up and felt Hinata hide behind her even more.

"It's pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Orochimaru." He stuck out his hand and Sakura shook it.

"It's also nice to finally meet you as well." she smiled.

"And you must be Hinata Hyuuga, Miss.Haurno's assistant." Orochimaru looked at the shy woman.

Sakura stepped aside and push Hinata forward a bit. "Y-Yes I a-am, i-it's nice t-to meet y-you." She then bowed.

The pale man chuckled a bit in amusement and saw Hana walking towards them.

"And you are Hana Inuzuka I presume." asked Orochimaru.

"Yes and you must be the man that dragged me to this sad little piece of land." Hana said with somewhat annoyance in her voice.

But Orochimaru just chuckled again. "I like my employees to have an attitude, makes things around here more interesting."

"Good because I don't take crap from anyone." Hana smirked.

"Of course, now ladies if you follow me I'll give you the grand tour of my little island, and let you see our specimens. Don't worry about your things my men will place them in your new rooms. Now let's get started." said their new boss.

--

Much to Sakura displeasure they were taken outside again. Orochimaru explained everything to them about the habit of the creatures and how the cage system worked. Sakura was a little bored at this information but paid close attention anyway. She knew the reason why he was explaining every little detail was for Hana since this was going to be her job.

"Ah, right on time. Ladies I would like you to meet Sakon and Ukon, they are in charge of the security for the creatures and all active when they are moved." He explained as the twins came up to them.

"You are Hana Inuzuka, right?" ask Sakon as he looked at the brunette woman.

"Yes." She answered.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. We have head great things from Orochimaru about your work. We are in dyer need of you assistance." said Ukon.

"Especially with number V666, he has been giving us nothing but trouble." Sakon whined.

"V666?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at her new boss.

"Yes, all our specimens have numbers making it easier for us to keep track of them… Perhaps it's time that I show you what we are dealing with." said Orochimaru as he turned to the twins and nodded to them and walked off.

Sakura nodded to the twins politely to and followed the pale man with Hinata and Hana. They headed back into the main building but took a different way in instead of the main lobby. Once they were inside Orochimaru was hand a chart by one of the workers.

This place was more of what the pink haired woman was expecting. There were computers everywhere as they all faced a large screen with lots of data on it. People in lab coats were either on a computer or walking around with papers in their hands. On their right there was a large double door made of iron with a keypad next to it.

"Now before I show you all the specimens I need you three to sign this." There boss handed them each a piece of paper. "This is so that incase anything happens that I'm not held responsible, and that you ladies now the risk."

Hana grunted in annoyance but quickly took a pen that he offered and signed her name. Sakura and Hinata on the other hand were hesitant and unsure at first. They both carefully read through the paper before they final signed it, and handed them back to Orochimaru.

"Wonderful," the pale man took the papers and handed them to a worker, "Now be warned, what you three are about to see may shock you and make you rethink everything you know in this word."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in question as they followed Orochimaru to the double door. The pink haired woman watched him punch in a code and placed his thump on a scanner. Once done the doors slides open and he entered with the girls.

Inside it was a bit dark but had enough light for them to see. There two long and wide halls in front of them; the left hall had ten giant glass windows on the left side of the wall with light inside them. The right hall had ten giant glass windows to but on right wall with light coming out of them.

The pale man took the right hall and calmly walked with his hands behind his back with girls behind. When they came to the first window made the three girls go into shock.

Inside was a young man that was Sakura and Hinata's age. He had jet black hair with long bangs and black eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt with a number on the right part of his upper shirt and he wore gray pants.

"This is specimen number V131, he is very quiet and hates humans that are annoying." said Orochimaru.

The young doctor was shocked to find out that the humans were the specimens. Of course she was enraged by this and wanted to yell at the snake like bastard for this. But she was into much shock to yell and let Hana deal with it.

"Are you crazy?! That is a human being in there not an animal bastard!" the brunette yelled as she held up her fist in front of his face.

But Orochimaru calmly lowered her fist as he had a serious look on his face. "You mean _were_ human beings."

"What?" Hana raised an eyebrow.

Just then a green light above the glass window came on. "Ah, perfect timing. Just watch and you will see." The pale man turned his gaze at the man inside.

Sakura, Hinata and Hana watched as a small door on wall slide open and a tray popped out. On the tray was a large dark red sack that was the size of a football. The black haired man inside walked over to the tray and picked up the sack. The girls watched very closely as the man just stood there unmoved for a moment.

Then suddenly his eyes turned from black to a red as his fangs grow long. Then he sank his teeth in the sack and sucked on it.

The pearled eyed woman fainted at the seen but was quickly catch by Sakura before she hit the ground. Carefully the pink haired woman lowered Hinata on the floor and looked at her boss.

"I-I… don't understand." The pink haired woman barley speaks above a whisper.

He chuckled in amusement. "What you ladies see before you is none other then a real live vampire."

"Vampire?! You mean their real?!" The brunette asked in shock.

"Yes, as well as lycanthropes, better knew as werewolves." Orochimaru said clamliy.

"WHAT!?" both Sakura and Hana yelled.

He chuckled once more. "Don't worry we've made sure that they are separated from each other and you two are only working with the vampires here."

"B-But you have… werewolves here?" the Inuzuka asked.

"Yes I do. But more will be explained tomorrow when you both start. It's been a long trip for all of you and your friend needs rest." Orochimaru gestured to Hinata. "Kabuto will take you to your rooms and I well see you three in the morning." With that he left the three girls as Kabuto soon came up to them.

"If you three are ready just follow me." said Kabuto.

Hana and Sakura just nodded as they both picked up Hinata and followed him. But before they left, Sakura looked over her shoulder to see the vampire with black hair staring at her.

**In the next chapter Sakura will be assigned to four vampires that she will be working with, and one of them is going to scary her to death.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3:Check up

**Man I'm on a roll with this story. I've finally found a will to write becuase I didn't really have one at first.**

Chapter 3: Check up 

Kabuto and Sakura left Hinata in her new room as the silver haired man led Sakura to hers.

"Here is your room and I believe you'll find your things inside, and I will come and get you in morning to show you what to do." With that Kabuto walked away from her.

Sakura turned her gaze to the door to see a name plate on it that said 'Dr. S. Haruno'. She grabbed the door handle pushed the door open as she slowly walked inside.

The room was small and yet not too small. There was a single bed in the left corner with a small bedside table next to it with a reading lap on top. In the right corner there was a desk with a computer on of it and an office chair with it. There was a dresser on middle right wall with her bags by it, and last there was window sitting in between the bed and the desk.

Closing the door behind her, the pink hair woman walked over to her bags and started to unpack.

--

The next day was a bit nerve racking for Sakura as she and Hinata followed Kabuto to room where all the computers were. Once they came in a worker came up to Sakura and Hinata and handed them both white lab coats. They both said thank you as they placed them.

"Now that you two have your lab coats, here are your ID cards and personal codes to enter the lab." Kabuto gave the girls their cards and ID. "And now I need you two to place your thumbs on this scanner and you'll be all set." He pointed to a little scanner that sat by a large computer.

Sakura nodded placed her thumb on the scanner and watched as the red lights scan her thumb. Once she was done Hinata did the same thing as the red lights scans hers.

"Alright now you two are ready." The silver haired handed some files to Sakura. "These files have all the information you will need to know about the vampires we have. For now you are in charge of taking care of four vampires, three males and one female. You can go into there ceils as long as you have their remote controls for their shock collars.

"S-Shock c-collars?" Hinata asked a little uneasy.

"Yes, before you go into a ceil, there will be a little remote control next to their door. Just take it with you just incase they give you trouble. Alright I think you two are good to go, just make sure they are health and calm. I'll come and check on you two later, good luck." With an encouraging smile Kabuto took off to who knows where.

Once he was gone from their sight, the pearl eyed woman gave her boss a small smile as Sakura smiled back. Letting out a sigh the young doctor walked over to the double iron door with Hinata and punched in her code on the keypad. Once the code was in she placed her thumb on the scanner until she heard a beep and the door slide open.

"Ready Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Her friend nodded.

Taking a deep breath, the pink haired woman walked in as she looked for her first file. She pulled out the file she was looking for and handed the rest of the files to Hinata.

She opened the folder and started to read the information. They took the left hallway and walked down it until they came to the fourth window; above the glass window was the number V925. Sakura looked inside to see a young man their age with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and semi tan skin. He wore gray pants and a gray t-shirt with his number on. As Sakura took a closer look at him she saw a collar around his neck.

Closing the folder she grabbed the little remote off the wall and placed it in her lab coat pocket. She then punched in her code and watched the door slide open in front of her. Slowly Sakura entered inside with Hinata close behind her. Once inside, the young doctor took the chance to look at the vampires surroundings.

The room was all white, even the furniture was white. There was a single bed in right corner. A table and two chairs in the middle of the room and a door on the left wall that led to a bathroom she assumed.

Vampire number V925 stared curiously at Sakura and Hinata when they entered. The pink haired woman watched as a confuse look crossed his face as he blinks his bright blue eyes. To Sakura he didn't seem that scary as she expected him to be. But just incase she placed her hand in her pocket where the remote sat. A long period of silence passed that made Sakura wondering what was going through his head, but more importantly was he planning to strike?

"Is that a wig you're wearing?" the vampire asked.

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch like crazy as Hinata's jaw hanging lose from her mouth

"NO YOU IDIOT, IT'S MY REAL HAIR!!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok, ok you don't have to yell at me. So, umm… who are you?" the blonde man asked again.

"My name is Dr. Sakura Haruno, happy V925." She glared at him.

"Ah, don't call me that I have a name you know." The blonde growled a bit as he sat at the small table in the middle of the room.

"Y-you have a-a name?" Hinata spoke up for the first time.

The blonde man looked behind pink haired woman and stared at the pearled eyed woman. Sakura looked back and forth between the two and noticed a bit of red on Hinata's cheeks. Not liking the idea of where this was going she quickly stood in front of her shy friend.

"So what should I call you?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he grinned happily and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, Naruto it is then." The pink haired woman took a seat in the other chair with Hinata standing behind her. "I'm going to ask you some related medical questions and exam you a bit."

"Alright." said Naruto.

Ten minutes went by and Sakura finished up her examination on the vampire called Naruto. He was pretty health and in good shape to, plus he was very nice and friendly.

"Well Naruto you are doing great and I encourage you to maybe get a little more active when you are let out." said Sakura as she scribbled something down in Naruto's file.

"If I have to." Naruto mumbled.

But Sakura just giggled. "Well it was nice chatting with you but we have others to see."

For some reason that caught Naruto interest, "Hey Sakura," she looked at him, "If you happen to get a guy with red hair and a love tattoo on his forehead, please help him. He really needs help."

The young doctor stared at Naruto with a bit of a shock look but was quickly washed away by a small smile. "I'll do what I can."

At that the blonde smiled as he watched the two girls walk towards the door.

"Hey wait!" he called out.

Both of the girls stopped and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" the pink haired woman asked.

"No, I was just wondering… what your name is?" he pointed at Hinata.

"M-Me?" Hinata pointed to herself, "I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"Well it's nice to meet you Hinata I hope to see you soon." Naruto grin as he waved goodbye.

Once the door slide shut behind them and remote back in place, they headed to the next one. The Hyuuga took the file from Sakura and handed her a new. Sakura flipped it open and then raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"The next one is V131, the same one we saw yesterday remember." said Sakura.

Hinata nodded her head as she remembered him now. In no time they made it to V131 ceil but didn't see him from where they were. Sakura grabbed the remote for this one and did the same thing like with Naruto's. Quickly she punched in her code and entered inside with Hinata.

They found the man laying on his bed on his back. His room looked just liked Naruto's, no big surprise there. The man seemed to ignore their presences as his eyes were still closed and he was unmoved.

"So you must be the new doctor." The man spoke suddenly.

Sakura jumped a bit in surprise with Hinata. They then watched as the black haired man stood up from the bed and walked over to the two women. Hinata ducked behind her boss as she tried to hide from the vampire. The pink haired woman cursed herself for not having someone to hide behind right now.

The dark haired man stopped in front of Sakura and looked at her from head to toe, which made Sakura very uncomfortable. He then looked up at her face and smirked.

"Sasuke." He said.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said coolly.

"Oh, well I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm your new doctor indeed. And behind me is Hinata Hyuuga, my assistant" The pink haired woman blushed.

Sasuke grunted a bit before walking over to the little table and took a seat in it, waiting for Sakura to get this check up over with.

The check was just like Naruto's except that it was very quiet and very uncomfortable. The pink haired woman would sometimes catch glimpses of Sasuke staring at her that made her even more uncomfortable. Final the check up was over, much to her relief. Sakura stood up from her chair muttered a far well to Sasuke and left. Whole time as she and Hinata made it to the door Sakura felt his eyes on her.

Once the door slide shut behind them Sakura shook violently for a second and place the remote back.

"You ok Sakura?" the Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I felt his eyes on me the whole time. I'll have to watch my back with him." said the doctor.

"I kind of notice." said the shy woman as she handed the next file to Sakura.

The next vampire wasn't to far from Sasuke so they didn't have to walk very far. They arrived at another glass window with the number V307 above. Sakura flipped open the folder and took a quick look at it.

This vampire was the female and it arrived here less then two weeks now and is a little depressed. The pink haired woman closed the folder and grabbed the remote while Hinata punched in the code and the door opened. But once they were inside they were both surprise at what they saw.

Sitting on the ground in a corner was a woman that was Hana's age. She had long blonde hair the flow down her back and covered her left eye, ocean blue eyes that were staring down at the ground and semi tan skin. She also had the same outfit on like Sasuke and Naruto, along with a shock collar around her neck. But what really surprised the girls was the blonde's swollen belly.

Quickly Sakura opened the folder again but this time looked at the vampire's information carefully. Her emerald eyes quickly landed on something that she was just looking for. It seems that number V307 was pregnant and was in her seventh mouth of the pregnancy, her health records weren't bad but they weren't great either for an expected mother.

The young doctor placed the file under her arm as she walked to the blonde woman with caution. Sakura would hate herself if she was force to shock the pregnant woman, so prayed that the vampire would be easy to handle. So far the blonde woman remained unmoved and just stared at the floor of her white room. Carefully Sakura kneeled down in front of her and had a small smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sakura Haruno and this is my assistant Hinata Hyuuga." The woman still remained silent, "I'm here for your check up to see if you are health and if your baby is health to." still more silences.

Sakura frowned a little when she didn't get a single peep from the woman. This woman was way to depress to talk and it wasn't a good sign for the baby's health either.

"So do you have a name or should I call you V307?" the pink haired woman asked.

"Deidara, un." She finally spoke **(Yes, I know Deidara's a man but in this story he is a girl, and we all know he can pass as one.)**

"Ok Deidara, I'm going to ask you a few medical questions that you need to answer." said Sakura.

But Deidara still said nothing.

"Please Deidara I need you to answer them or you could risk your baby's life if you don't." Sakura pleaded.

The blonde didn't say anything, until she finally spoke. "Ok."

The check up took a lot longer then with Naruto and Sasuke. Deidara hardly spoke and when she did it took so long to finish. But finally Sakura had all she need to know and quickly wrote it in Deidara's file.

"Thank you for answering my questions Deidara and I'll see you tomorrow." With that the pink haired woman stood up and left the room with Hinata.

Outside the white room, Sakura placed the remote back and headed to their last vampire for the day.

"Hinata, make a note to keep an extra close eye on Deidara, known as V307. I'm not happy with her condition right now and I want to work with her a bit more." She told the Hyuuga.

"Yes, of course." Hinata quickly wrote it down on her small notepad.

"Good, now we only have one more right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, here is the last file." The shy girl handed it over.

--

Number V666 was what the girls read above an iron door. There was no glass window but only a tv screen next to the door. Suddenly Sakura felt all of her confidence go down the drain as the number kept repeating in her mind.

She remembered Sakon and Ukon talking about how this one was giving them lots of problems and that the file said it killed three humans and two werewolves. Plus it didn't help that it said warning on the door in big red letters with danger below it.

"Oh good got I caught you in time."

The girls looked to their right to see Kabuto running up to them with a small brown bag in his hand.

"Is there something wrong Mr.Yakushi?" asked Sakura.

"Please call me Kabuto and no, not really. I just wanted to make sure I was here when you visit this guy. We've had a lot of trouble with him in the past. I'm sure in his file you found that he has killed three humans and two werewolves so far. So we're a little worried about sending you in with him." The silver haired man explained.

"Y-You mean I could get kill!" her emerald eyes widen.

"There is a possibility but don't worry, we've got him tied up well in there. Plus I brought you this little tranquiller just in case." He pulled out a needle.

Sakura took the needle from him and placed it in her other pocket.

"I'm afraid that you will have to stay out here with me Miss.Hyuuga." said Kabuto.

"A-Alright." Hinata said uneasy.

"Now incase anything happens we'll be able to see you on this screen." Kabuto pointed to the screen next to the door that showed the room inside.

The pink haired woman just nodded as she turned to face the door. She punched in the code and watched the door slide open. Letting out a nervous breath she slowly entered with the door closed behind her. The room was like the others except that were little bits of red here and there. The smell of blood was faint in the air but was still there, making her very uneasy.

Finally her eyes landed on a hunch over figure sitting in a corner on the floor. Unlike Deidara and Sasuke he heard her enter and looked up at her. Sakura felt her heart miss a beat at the sight of the vampire.

He was a young man about her age, he had blood red messy hair, pale skin, jade eyes with black rings around them and he had a tattoo with the character of love on his forehead. He wore the same clothes like the others but had a strait jacket on and his ankles chained together. But over all he was very handsome to Sakura.

She then remembered that Naruto asked her to help someone with red hair and a tattoo of love on their forehead.

"Umm, h-hello I'm Dr. Sakura Haruno. I-I'm your new doctor." She said nervously.

The man said nothing but just stared at her. Carefully she walked towards him but stopped a few inches away. She pulled a chair out and sat on it with his file on her lap.

"I-If you don't mind I like to ask you a few questions." The doctor asked.

But the man still remained silent as he just tilted his head a bit. Sakura couldn't help but feel quite nervous as he just stared at her.

"O-Ok, have you ever had any broken bones in the past?" she looked at him.

His only answer was a shook of his head.

"Are you allergic to anything?"

Another shook of his head.

"Any bad side effects from medication?"

Another shook.

"Have you ever-Cherry blossoms." He suddenly cut her off.

Sakura looked up at him a little surprise. "E-Excuse me?"

"That's what your name means, cherry blossoms." He said with no emotion.

"Y-Yes that's what my name means… What's yours?" the pink haired woman asked.

"…Gaara." The red head answer.

"Death…" she whispered.

Everything became silent around them as they stared into each others eyes. Sakura couldn't help but get lost in those cold jade eyes as he stared back at her. Slowly she started to feel a little drossy suddenly and found her body growing tired. Gaara watched her grow tired as a smirk appeared across his face.

Suddenly without warning the red head lung at Sakura as he caused her to follow back in her chair. She broke out of her daze and quickly got back on her feet as she ran to the other side of the room. Gaara stood up on his feet and slowly walked towards as fast as the chains would let him

But before he could get to her, the door slide open and Kabuto ran in and fire a dart gun at Gaara. The orange colored dart hit Gaara's neck as he let out a small hiss of pain. Quickly Kabuto grabbed Sakura by the hand and dragged her out of the door.

**Again I know Deidara's a boy! But I say he is a girl so that's final, and no I'm not telling who the father is because I did then the whole story would be spoiled.**

**But trust me this story is going to have a lot of twists that will keep you on the edge of your seat.**


	5. Chapter 4:Bonding

**Lately I suck at naming chapters for some reason. I didn't really know what to call this one, I hate the name but whatever. Atleast I got the next chapter up.**

Chapter 4: Bonding

Sakura groaned in frustration as she laid on her back on her bed, with er right arm rested over her eyes as she tried to relax.

Her first day wasn't how she expected it to be. Deidara made it hard for Sakura to examine her since she barely spoke and moved. Sasuke made her feel very uncomfortable the whole time by staring at her with a weird gaze. She's seen that gaze before, but right now she couldn't remember what it meant. But thankfully Naruto was nice and made things easier for her. It was just a shame that he had to be in a place like this and treated like a wild animal…

Suddenly a pair of jade eyes flashed in her mind that made her shiver with fear and something else. Gaara was probably going to be the hardest one to deal with out of all four of them. But she wouldn't let him scare again like today; he surprised her when he lunged forward.

Slowly Sakura sat up from her bed and climbed off it. She strolled over to her desk and took a seat in her office chair as she picked up Gaara's file on the table. The pink haired woman flipped it open started to read his information.

According to his record he arrived here five months ago and put up quite a fight to. He killed two humans on his first day here was soon heavily sedated** (is that right?)** after that. Two and half months later they moved him close to where they kept the werewolves to see how he would handle them. It seemed that was a big mistake, it said that a mouth later two werewolves got lose and made it to the jungle where Gaara was alone in. Three hours later they found the escape werewolves with Gaara but were dead.

Sakura pulled out a picture of the scene where they found Gaara and the dead werewolves, what's left of them at least. The arms and legs were torn off there bodies with blood covering them and the ground. The main bodies were practically sliced open from the collar bone down to the bottom of the belly. Organs were slipped out of the giant gashes of the bodies, the victims faces were white as their eyes were widen with horror and their mouths gasped open as if screaming silently.

Sakura wanted to throw up a bit at the picture. Even though she was a doctor and has cut people open in the past. But she has never seen anything like that before. Shaking her head a bit she turned her gaze to final person in the picture.

Gaara's face was practically covered in blood along with his hands as he held a heart in his hand. His eyes were red as he stared forward, probably at the person who to the picture, and showed off his fangs. Strangely there were little blue markings on his skin that Sakura hadn't seen earlier, but then again he was in a straitjacket. But over all, the red head looked terrifying.

Sakura placed the picture back and returned to what she was reading earlier. After they found Gaara they quickly sedated him again and put him in solitary for a month. They soon moved him to where the rest of the vampires were, but this time they kept him under lock and key. But when they moved him things got a little out of hand. Somehow he caught one of the works and dragged him into Gaara's ceil and killed him. But after that they haven't had any more problems so far.

Letting out a sigh Sakura closed the folder and placed it on her desk and picked up Deidara's. She was a little curious to know who the father was of the blonde's child. But sadly she couldn't find it, but she did find something interesting. Where they talked about Deidara's pregnancy it said that the father's information was classified by Orochimaru.

"Interesting." She muttered.

--

"I can't believe I have to do everything around here." Hana growled.

The sun was setting, meaning that it was time to let out some of the vampires for the night. Hana was making some last minute inspections on the giant iron cage to make sure that there wasn't any damage that may let the vampires escape. After looking over it she walked back to her jeep and sat in the front seat and pulled out a walky-talky.

"Hana here, everything looks like it's in order so let them out." She finished speaking into the walky-talky and placed it back.

She then pulled out her bag from the back and quickly looked through it until she found the papers she needed. Pulling a pen out to she through the bag in the back and started to fill out the papers. This was what Hana really hated about her job filling out papers; there was no thrill to it. If she wanted to do paperwork she would have gotten an office job for crying out loud.

"I hate this, they are asking me stupid questions and stupid things that they can clearly do on there own." said Hana.

"What do you expect from these people, there're all idiotic fools."

Hana jumped in surprise a little at the new voice. She looked around but found no one around.

"Show yourself!" yelled the Inuzuka.

"I'm over here."

She looked over to the large cage where the voice came from. Slowly she crawled out of the jeep and walked over to it. On the other side she saw a dark figure standing inside. It was obviously a vampire that much she knew. When she got closer she was able to get a better look at him.

It was a man that looked to be her age. He had black hair tied in a low ponytail, black eyes with lines under them and pale skin. He wore like what the other vampires were, a gray t-shit with matching pants.

"You must be new, I've never seen someone like you before." said the vampire.

"Well duh, I just got here yesterday genius." She snorted a bit.

But the man chuckled a bit in amusement. "You're quite spunky for a woman."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Hana glared at him.

But the man didn't answer as his gaze seem to be looking over the large iron cage instead. He was probably looking for a way out the brunette thought. She looked at his upper right shirt to see the number V072.

"Look all you want V072 but I inspected this whole thing myself and there are no weak spots." Hana smirked.

The black haired man then glared at her a bit. "I prefer if you didn't call me that."

"Then what should I call you?" Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi Uchiha…" he paused for a moment. "And what should I call you?"

"I'm Hana Inuzuka." She answered.

"Hmm… your name means flower." said Itachi.

"No it means dog nose!" the brunette glared at him again, she hated it when people call her that.

"So it dose… I must be going now. I'll see you around Flower." Itachi then suddenly took off into the jungle.

"IT'S DOG NOSE BASTARD!!" Hana yelled.

--

The next three days were a lot easier for Sakura now as she got to know the vampires a little better. She had a pretty good idea what to expect from them and how to approach them. Naruto was probably the most predictable and easiest to handle, that's why she was visiting him first.

"Naruto I know you love ramen but you must eat other things that are healthier for you. Do vampires even eat food?" Sakura asked.

"We can eat food like humans it's just that we need blood like every mouth to survive is all." said Naruto.

"I guess that makes sense, but anyway you need to have more things in your diet and I'm going to make sure you get it!" the pink haired woman growled a bit.

"S-She's r-right N-Naruto i-it's not g-good to just e-eat ramen a-all t-the t-time." Hinata said from next to Sakura.

"But it's so good Hinata I can't give it up!" the blonde whined.

"That's it I can't have this conversation anymore! You are cutting back on ramen and that's that!" Sakura declared as she stood from her chair at the table.

"You're mean Sakura." said Naruto.

"I know. Anyway it's time to take our leave, I see you tomorrow." The young doctor collected her things.

"You two have to go already?" he gave them a pout.

"S-Sorry N-Naruto, but t-there are o-others t-to s-see." Hinata smiled.

"Alright then, see you guys later!" Naruto waved goodbye as he watched the girls leave.

Naruto was indeed easy to handle and was quite predictable to that Sakura felt that she didn't need the remote for his shock collar anymore. Once door slide shut behind them Sakura turned to her friend.

"Hinata I think I might let you handle Naruto for now on." She said.

"W-What? But why?" Hinata asked a little startled.

"It's just that the others' cases are a lot bigger then Naruto's and I like to really consecrate on them. Plus I wouldn't do this if Naruto was dangerous but he seems leveled and sweet. So that's why I'm letting you take over." Sakura explained.

"Well, alright I guess I can do it." the Hyuuga blushed a bit.

Sakura grin. "That's the spirit, now come let's go take care of Sasuke."

--

"Why do you keep staring at me?" the pink haired woman asked.

But she only got a shrug.

"Would you please answer the question Sasuke." Sakura said with annoyance.

"I don't know my self. But there is something very interesting about you." He answered truthfully.

"Probably because of my hair." Sakura mumbled as she scribbled down something.

"Y-Yes, a l-lot of p-people s-stare at i-it." Hinata added.

"No, that's not it. It feels more like an… attraction." Sasuke said coolly.

Sakura stopped writing and slowly looked up at Sasuke to see him staring at her. She felt a lump form in her throat as she stared into his coal black eyes. That strange stare was there again but only this time it was stronger. She started to feel tired again like she did with Gaara, but only this time she looked away from the raven haired man and looked at Hinata.

"We're done here Hinata it's time to go." said the pink haired woman.

But before the pearled woman could speak, Sakura quickly grabbed her hand and rushed out the door. Sakura barely placed the remote back as she blotted down the hall while pulling Hinata behind.

"Sakura slow down, I think you're going to rip my arm off." said Hinata.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura let go of Hinata as they slowed down to a walk. "It's just that Sasuke has made things every uncomfortable between us now. I'll have to ask Orochimaru to assign me to someone else."

"That's understandable. I could tell that he was making you very uncomfortable." Hinata smiled.

"After we deal with Deidara and Gaara I would like you to find Kabuto and arrange a meeting for me to see Orochimaru, please." The doctor asked.

"I'll get right on it." said Hinata.

--

"Please Deidara you need to eat more. This is not good for you or the baby." Sakura pleated.

Deidara said nothing but only stared down at her swelled belly while caressing it. Sakura and Hinata finally got Deidara to sit at table with them then on the ground in the corner. But even though they got her to sit with them she was still quiet and depress.

"Listen Deidara, if you need to talk I'll be happy to listen. I just want to help you and your baby." The pink haired woman tried to encourage her.

But the blonde stayed silent.

Sakura let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. This was hopeless, how was she suppose to help this vampire if she didn't open up for Sakura. Then again Deidara was just probably suffering the lost of her home and brought to this place. But even so it was still not health.

"Alright Deidara we're going now and I'll see you tomorrow. But would you please try to think what we've talked about." Sakura asked.

But the blonde didn't more or looked up from her belly. Sakura let out another sigh as she and Hinata left the blonde.

--

At the end of two halls were Gaara's ceil sat there was not a soul around. Sakura quietly look around to see if anyone was near them or coming towards them.

"I don't know about this Sakura, I would feel a lot better if Kabuto was here with us." said the Hyuuga.

"I just want to see if Gaara can show me his true self without someone watching. Because I think he knew that Kabuto was watching us the pass three days." Sakura said as she took his remote from the walk and the tranquillizer that sat by it.

"But what if he tries to attack you again?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle him. After all I'm Tsunade's student." The pink haired woman grinned.

"Alright if you say so." Hinata said quietly.

Sakura flashed her friend another encouraging grin before she entered Gaara's ceil.

She found the red head sitting on the end of his bed, still tied up by the way, and looking at the floor. He slowly lifted his head up when he heard Sakura's footsteps and stared at her. Sakura stared back at him, but only this time she avoided his eyes. Kabuto explained to her that vampires can hypnotize there pray by just making them stare into their eyes.

"Hello Gaara, how are you today?" Sakura asked with a sweet smile.

He didn't answer but merely stared at the woman before him. Gaara watched her walk over to the table in the middle of the room and took a seat. Slowly he stood up from his bed and walked over to sit in the other chair.

"So I've notice that you have been eating a little more that I have advised you to." She said.

The red head said nothing as he slowly looked to his left and up at the little camera in the corner of the room. To Sakura it seems that he was studying it for some reason, but she dared not ask him yet. Finally he turned back to her as a smirk appeared on his face.

"You're foolish to come here alone." said Gaara.

Sakura was a little surprise to know that Gaara knew that she came alone but strangle, she had a feeling that he knew if someone was watching him from outside.

"I am not alone. My friend Hinata is outside watching us as we speak." Sakura pointed out.

"But they can't hear us." He smirk grew.

He got her there; the cameras here could not record sound but the pictures only.

"She can see if I need help." Sakura said simply.

"Perhaps but what can a weak human like her do?" he asked.

Sakura shot him a glare that only made him chuckle. He must enjoy pissing her off or he wouldn't be laughing at her all the time.

"I will not sit here and let you insult my friend, I demand an apologue!" the pink haired woman ordered.

"What if I don't want to?" Gaara said lazily.

"If you don't I'll punch your lights out." Sakura held her fist up.

Gaara smirked again but only this time he showed his fangs as his eyes turn red. "Are you challenging me?"

Sakura swallowed nervously a bit but held her ground. She promised herself when she first met him that she wouldn't let him ruffle her feather, because that's what he wanted to do.

"And what if I am?" the doctor asked.

"Then…" he paused as his eyes turn back to normal, "I say that you are either very brave or very foolish. That's something I like about you Haruno, you don't take crap from anyone, especially those that could kill you in an instant."

Sakura blinked a bit in surprise at the vampire's words. She didn't know whether to take it as a complement or an insult. But she smiled a little at Gaara.

Now it was Gaara's turn to be a little surprise as she smiled at him, and not just a fake or nervous smile but a real happy smile. No one really showed him those smiles; of course his sister and brother would give him one but rarely. But there was one person that would give him a true smile all the time, even though Gaara knew that _he_ doesn't smile period.

"Let's just get this check up over with." The red head grunted.

"Of course." She smiled with a nod.

**Hee, that's right I through Itachi in there to. Lately I've been hocked on ItchaiXHana they seem so cute together. I mean come on it's one of those couples that could have really happen in the show. It's just to bad that there aren't many stories about those two.**

**Yes I've started to give you guys clues on who the father of Deidara's baby and I'm not tell you guys get. But trust me, it will be worth the wait.**

**I'm trying to slowly form a bond with Sakura and Gaara and yet I'm trying to speed it along to, because I have all these ideas in my head and I'm in the mood to write this story and I don't want to lose it.**

**Anyway I got a surpirse for all of you, a sneak peek at the next chapter, enjoy!**

An hour and half later Sakura stood in front a double door with the symbol of the white snake on each door. She shifted a little uneasy as she stared at the doors in front of her.

Snakes, why did her boss's symbol have to be snakes, she hated snakes. When she was little her mother owned a huge garden that Sakura would play in almost everyday, and do you know what gardens had. Snakes, garden snakes with were long skinny bodies and slithering around on ground in a creepy way. One time she took a nap in her mother's garden and woke up to find a snake curled up on top of her. Of course like any other child she screamed and ran away from the thing.

She shivered and hugged herself at them as she tried to shake the memories away. Quickly Sakura pulled herself together and straiten her clothes out a bit. She then took a deep breath and exhaled as she walked right in front of the doors.

'Knowing Orochimaru I better prepare my self for all the snake stuff in his office.'

And with that thought she pushed open the doors and entered. But when she got inside she was surprise at what she saw.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5:Meeting

**This chapter I like quite a bit and I'm pretty happy how it turned out to**

Chapter 5: Meeting

"Sakura I was able to get you to meet with Orochimaru today at five o'clock." Hinata said from Sakura's door.

"Thank you Hinata, you may go." The pink haired woman said from her small desk.

Hinata smiled as she felt the room. Sakura turned back to her computer and continued typing the latest updates on the vampires. She was really pleased that she got Gaara to open up for her a bit yesterday. It's seems that she was right about her theory when someone else, other then Hinata was watching them. And if this keeps up then maybe she could really help him.

Now if only she could help Deidara. Maybe if she asked Orochimaru about the father she might help Deidara. After all she didn't see any reason why it should be a secret. Maybe the reason why it was a secret was because the father was here on the island, or what if it's a human and not a vampire! What if it's like Kabuto or even Orochimaru!

'**Get a hold of yourself! You're just being ridicules now.'** said Inner Sakura.

'You're back! I thought I got rid of you when I graduated from High School!'

'**Honey you can't get ready of me that easily.'**

'Alright, alright so what do you want?'

'**Nothing, I just wanted to drop by and say hello is all.'**

'Well would you please leave me alone I have a lot of work to do now.'

'**Alright miss cranky pants I'll leave for now but I will return!' **and her inner was gone.

--

An hour and half later Sakura stood in front a double door with the symbol of the white snake on each door. She shifted a little uneasy as she stared at the doors in front of her.

Snakes, why did her boss's symbol have to be snakes, she hated snakes. When she was little her mother owned a huge garden that Sakura would play in almost everyday, and do you know what gardens had. Snakes, garden snakes with there long skinny bodies and slithering around on ground in a creepy way. One time she took a nap in her mother's garden and woke up to find a snake curled up on her stomach. Of course like any other child she screamed and ran away from the thing.

She shivered and hugged herself at the memory as she tried to shake the unwanted memories away. Quickly Sakura pulled herself together and straiten her clothes out a bit. She then took a deep breath and exhaled as she walked right up in front of the doors.

'Knowing Orochimaru I better prepare my self for all the snake stuff in his office.'

And with that thought she pushed open the doors and entered. But when she got inside she was surprise at what she saw.

The office was big as it had a little tiny hallway. At the end of the room was a dark wooden desk with a computer and papers on it. There were two dark wooden chairs that match the desk but had red padding on it. There were no windows in the room and little light that gave the room a chanting glow almost.

But it wasn't the setup that surprised the pink haired woman; it's how he decorated his office. Instead of it being decorated with snakes as she expected it, it was decorated with scorpions!

The little hallway had pictures of scorpions that were either photographs or paints of them in the desert. There were even pedestals in the hall with little statues of scorpions made out of clay or marble. And sitting behind the desk was a large glass case with real scorpions crawling around.

She saw Orochimaru sitting behind his desk scribbling something down on some papers as he seemed oblivious to her presence. He soon placed his pen down and placed the papers he was working on a dower in his desk. He then looked up at Sakura to give her one of his semi creepy smiles.

"Please have a seat Sakura." He gestured to one of the chairs in front of him.

Sakura nodded as she slowly walked towards him and took a seat in the comfy chair.

"Now Kabuto tells that you wish to speak with me about the vampires that I assign to you, is this correct?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, but it's mainly about number V131 and V307. Better know as Sasuke Uchiha and Deidara. Sasuke has made things very uncomfortable between us that I can't work properly. So I wish that you assign me to someone other then Sasuke" said Sakura.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Sakura, but I'm afraid I can't assign you to someone else." said the black haired man.

"What, but you are in charge of this whole operation! You're the one who decided who I got in the first place!" Sakura shouted a bit.

"Yes but once the information is done here it takes a lot to do and undo. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but if you wish I can let Kabuto work with you on V131." He said.

"No, it's alright." Sakura leaned back in her seat.

"So what is the problem with, _her_?" Orochimaru hissed a bit at the last word.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"V307, you said that you wanted to talk about her." He said a bit coldly.

"Oh, well ever since you assign me to Deidara I can't get her to talk to me. I'm very worried about her and I'm even more afraid for her baby. My theory is that she might be suffering some lose issues, like her home or love ones… So I was hoping that maybe you could tell me about the father of her child." The pink haired woman asked a little nervously at the end.

But Orochimaru chuckled a little and leaned back in his chair a bit. "I'm not surprise that you asked me that, you're not the only one. But I'm sorry again; I can't give you that information. If somehow the baby dies then it dies."

"What! Are kidding me, you are just going to let that an unborn child die before it has a chance to live! Plus there is a high chance that Deidara will suffer to you bastard!" Sakura yelled as she glared at her boss.

"Calm down Sakura. I have no doubt in my mind that the baby is going to die." Orochimaru said calmly.

"But you said-I know what I said but trust me, I have a very good feeling that everything will turn out great for everyone." He cut her off.

"I'm still not so sure." Sakura mumbled as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Do you wish to know why I have all of is? Why I'm studying the vampire?" Orochimaru simply asked suddenly.

Actually she has been wondering this since the first day she was here. Why would someone want all of these vampires, and werewolves, all together on a small island?

"Yes, I have been wondering for a while now." She sat up in her chair a bit.

"Alright I'll start at the very beginning then." Orochimaru turn his chair to the side as he calmly looked at the live scorpions. "Long ago I… lost something _very_ important to me by vampire. I was crush and enraged at the same time then. I felt a little helpless then and didn't know what to do. So I then decided to study them to learn more about their weaknesses and how to deal with them. I even started to learn about werewolves since they are enemies with the vampire."

He then opened the lid of the case where the live scorpions were and stuck his hand in. Sakura held her breath a bit as she watched him grab a light brown scorpion by the tail and pull it out. The scorpion wiggled around like crazy as it tried to free it's stinger from the pale man.

"You see I just want to know how to take down there defenses, like this scorpion here. If you take out there most deadliest attack, the stinger, then they will rely on there claws." He then place two little rubber bands on the claws while still holding the stinger, "and if you take out there claws then they will rely on their shells and hope that their attacker leaves them alone, or a quick and painless end."

Sakura was completely silent as she stared at Orochimaru. She didn't know what to say at that, but she can say that for some reason the way he said and showed it didn't seem right. For some reason she felt like there was something he was leaving out here.

Orochimaru removed the rubber bands from the scorpion and placed it back in the glass case behind him and closed the lid. He turned his chair back to Sakura and gave her a smile.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Well, I have some new information on number V666 if you are interested to hear about." said the doctor.

"Yes I would like to hear about him since he is the one giving us-RING!" the telephone suddenly rang on his desk.

Orochimaru answered it and mumbled a 'yes'. Sakura sat quietly as she looked at the art in his office. It was all quite lovely and looked very expensive to. She then heard Orochimaru hang up the phone and grumbled something. He then stood up from his chair and fixed his suit a bit.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I must deal with something really quick. I'll be back in a bit, please make yourself comfortable." With that he left his office.

The pink haired woman watched the door close behind him it she was now all alone. She let out a depressing sigh and placed her head in her hands. This was not how she wanted things to go, she felt like she was back at where she started. Slowly she looked up and let her gaze wonder over Orochimaru's desk.

It was the first time she notice that he had quite a few interesting objects on his desk that looked like from a fairytale. Strange little colored bottles, tiny gold charms and one strange little pink orb that sat on top of a gold bar vase with weird writing on it.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she picked up the vase with the pink orb and brought it up to her face to get a better look. It looked quite old and very beautiful to. The pink orb sparkled in small light as it gave an enchanting look.

"RING!!"

The phone startled Sakura that made her drop the idea in her hand. Once she realized that it was the phone she let out a sigh of relief. But when she looked down at the ground her eyes widen in horror at what she saw. The pink orb broke off the gold bar vase and sat by her feet.

'No, no, no, nooo!' she screamed in her mind as she quickly picked up the pieces.

'**That's what you get for letting your curiosity get the better of you.' **said inner Sakura.

'Shut up, I don't need this from you right now!'

'**Fine, I'm out of here. But you're on your own sister.'**

Just then she heard the door open and quickly stuffed the pieces in her lab coat pockets. She turned to look at the door to see Orochimaru talking to someone with his back facing her. Good he didn't see her stuff the items in her pockets.

He soon entered and closed the door behind him as walked back to his desk.

"Sorry for that, now you wanted to talk about V666, is that right?" the black haired man sat in his chair.

"Yes, but it's nothing big. He's doing fine and hasn't tried to kill me or anything." Sakura said nervously a bit.

"That's good because he is very important… Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I'm quite alright. Oh would you look at the time I must be going." She stood up from her chair and quickly walked towards the door. "Thank you for your time, I'll see you later." Then she left in a hurry.

--

"How long dose it need to dry?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Ah man, I'm so fired Hinata."

"Don't worry Sakura, just a bit of super glue and he'll never notice." said Hinata.

Both of the girls were in Hinata's room that looked exactly Sakura's, but everything was on the opposite side. Sakura sat by the desk and held the pink orb carefully on top of the vase as she let the super glue dry.

"So did you get any information about Deidara or get reassigned to someone other then Sasuke?" the pearled woman asked.

"Sadly, no on both." Sakura sighed.

"Well at least you tired." Hinata put the super glue away.

"Perhaps, but… I feel like there is more going on here then Orochimaru is letting us believe." said the pink haired woman.

"What do you mean?" Hinata sat on her bed.

"Well he told the reason why he has all of this is so he can learn about the vampires' weaknesses. He also told me long ago a vampire took something very important from him, and then after that he kind of started acting weird." Sakura explained.

"Really…" Hinata whispered and looked at her watch. "It should be dry by now."

Sakura let go of it and carefully picked up the vase. The orb seemed to hold as Sakura genteelly shook the vase a bit.

"Thanks for the help Hinata, now I just have to figure out how to put it back without Orochimaru knowing it. But for now I think I'll turn in for the night." She headed for the door.

"It's no problem, goodnight Sakura." The Hyuuga smiled.

"Night Hinata." Sakura waved and left.

Sakura walked down the hall a bit until she came to her room and entered. She locked the door behind her and strolled over to her dresser and placed the little vase on top. The pink haired woman then went through her dresser and pulled out a clean pair of pajamas and changed into them.

It was a simple plain white t-shirt with pink Hawaiian flower pajama bottoms. She then picked up her hairbrush from the dresser and brushed her hair a bit before she went to her bed. Sakura crawled into the single size bed and curled up into a ball before she drifted of to sleep.

**Makes you wonder doesn't it.**

**Anyway I got another sneak peek of the next chapter for you guys.**

Suddenly she found herself inside the mansion in a large library/studies. She then turned around to see the three men facing her direction as they spoke to someone sitting behind large and fancy desk. Sakura couldn't tell who it was since there back was facing her. But it was a man dress in a fancy suit and had blood red hair, which strangely looked likes…

"Gaara?" Sakura whispered as his back was still facing her.

She couldn't hear what they were talking about but knew it was something very sad and serious. The men soon stopped talking as one of the stepped forward and handed something to Gaara. The red head slowly took in and held in close to him as he lowered his head.

Sakura felt sad and wished she could go over there and hugged Gaara. But she found herself nailed to the floor as she couldn't move or speak.

Letting out a frustrated sigh she watched the men leave slowly leave and close the door behind him. It was just now Sakura and Gaara in the room as silence took over. Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye moving towards Gaara and noticed it was a person.

**PLease review!**


	7. Chapter 6:Dreams

**I kind of liked this chapter bit, it has mystery. And I'm the only one that knows what it means. -Does a little dance-**

Chapter 6: Dreams

_The skies were gray as the clouds threaten to rain. The sound of carriages and horses' hooves echoed a bit down the stony streets. Women in dress and men in suits with top hats walked up and down the streets as they passed old fashion houses._

_Sakura stood in the middle of the main street in her pajamas as she took everything in. It was the 1800s that much she could tell by all of her surroundings. The people paid no attention to her as they went on there merry way. This was all a dream Sakura figured since she was in her night clothes and out of her time._

_Soon without realizing it she stood in front of a large house that looked like a mansion. Like the sky the mansion almost looked gray like everything else, but other then that she thought it looked beautiful. She turned her head a bit to see a black carriage pull up to the mansion and stopped in front of it. The pink haired woman watched as three men dress in old fashion business suits with briefcases crawl out. They all seemed very depress and gloomy as they made their way up the stairs._

_Suddenly she found herself inside the mansion in a large library/studies. She then turned around to see the three men facing her direction as they spoke to someone sitting behind a large and fancy desk. Sakura couldn't tell who it was since their back was facing her. But it was a man dress in a fancy suit and had blood red hair, which strangely the person looked like…_

"_Gaara?" Sakura whispered as his back was still facing her._

_She couldn't hear what they were talking about but knew it was something very sad and serious. The men soon stopped talking as one of them stepped forward and handed something to Gaara. The red head slowly took it and held it close to him as he lowered his head._

_Sakura felt sad and wished she could go over there and hugged Gaara. But she found herself nailed to the floor as she couldn't move or speak. _

_Letting out a frustrated sigh she watched the men slowly leave and close the door behind them. It was now just Sakura and Gaara in the room as silence took over. Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye moving towards Gaara and noticed it was a person._

"_It is indeed tragic to lose parents at the age of eighteen." A familiar voice came from the person._

'_Where have I heard that voice?' She thought._

_Suddenly as the person came into the light she saw that it was Orochimaru that made his way to the red head! He had a strange smile on his face as he came to Gaara's side and kneeled down next to his chair._

"_Such a fragile thing, and yet beautiful." The black haired man said as he ran his hand through Gaara's hair._

_The red head quickly smacked his hand away and stormed out of the room, leaving a smirking Orochimaru behind. Sakura tried to get a look at the red head's face to see if it was Gaara but couldn't as everything started to fade away._

Sakura fluttered her eyes open to see that it was morning. She sat up and let out a big yawn as she stretched out her arms. She scratched her head a bit and then looked out the window as she thought about her dream.

'It all felt so real, were they images of the past?" she thought.

--

"Are you sure it was Gaara?" Hinata asked.

It was now noon and Hinata and Sakura decided to eat lunch outside today on a picnic table.

"I don't know, but it all felt so real and I swear I could feel his sadness coming off from him. And who knows maybe it all really did happen, he's a vampire after all and they are immortal." Sakura took a sip of her ice tea.

"Perhaps but what about Orochimaru, he's not a vampire and he couldn't lived that long." Hinata pointed out.

"I know that's the only thing that doesn't fit in all of this." said Sakura.

"Let's get back to Gaara, are you sure it was really him?" the pearled eyed woman asked.

"I'm pretty sure, even though I couldn't see his face I could tell it was him because of his body shape and hair." Sakura explained.

"Mind if I join you two?"

The girls looked up to their left to see Hana a bit annoyed for some reason.

"Take a seat." The pink haired woman patted a spot next to her.

Hana nodded politely and took a seat by Sakura and placed her tray on the table.

"A-Are you a-alright H-H-Hana?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I have been harassed by a vampire is all." The older woman took a bite of her food.

"Do you know his or hers number?" Sakura asked.

"It's V072, but he rather be called Itachi Uchiha instead." Hana answered.

"W-We work w-w-with a-an Uchiha." The Hyuuga shuttered.

"Really, I wonder if they are related?" said the brunette.

"I can look into it if you want or I could ask Sasuke if he knows him." Sakura offered.

"You don't have to do that. Though it would be nice to learn about the guy so that I can find a way for him to leave me alone." said Hana.

"I'll see what I can find out." The pink haired woman smiled.

--

"I don't like this idea very much Sakura." Hinata complained a bit.

"Oh don't worry so much Hinata everything will be fine." said Sakura.

"I still don't like the idea of you being alone with Sasuke while I'm taking care of Naruto." said Hinata.

"Don't worry; I can take care of him by myself. I'll meet you at Deidara's ceil." With that Sakura walked off toward Sasuke's ceil.

She reached his ceil in no time and entered with his remote. She found Sasuke sitting at the little table in his chair as he waited for the pink haired woman.

Sakura said nothing as she just walked over to the table and sat in the other chair. Sasuke watched her the whole time as she pulled some papers out of his file. She didn't speak a word to him as she quickly scribbled something down on the papers. Finally she placed her pen down and looked up at Sasuke with a little smile on her face.

"Well Sasuke how is everything today?" she asked politely.

"Fine." Sasuke grunted a bit.

"How is the new diet I put you on working out?" Sakura asked again.

"Alright I guess." He mumbled.

"Good." Sakura wrote something down.

"Where is your assistant?" Sasuke asked this time.

"She is dealing with another vampire right now." said the pink haired woman.

"I see." Sasuke smirked a bit.

Sakura didn't look up as she focused on her papers as she continued to write. She failed to notice the sound of Sasuke's chair moving and his footsteps moving towards her. Suddenly she was turned around in her chair and was face to face with Sasuke. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. Sakura felt very uncomfortable at this sudden closeness and felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura tried to sound brave.

"I just wanted to get a better look at your face." He answered.

"Why?" she slowly snuck her hand in her lab coat pocket and grabbed the remote just in case.

The Uchiha paused for a moment as he stared in her emerald eyes. "You're interesting; I've never seen a woman quite like you. You are different from the other woman that I have met; you are strong, smart and stubborn to. I like that it a woman, especially in a mate."

"M-Mate?!" Sakura's eyes widen.

"Yes, and I pick you." Sasuke smirked as his eyes turn red and fangs grew long.

Without even thinking, Sakura pressed the button on the remote as Sasuke's collar shocked him. The black haired man quickly backed away from her as he screamed in pain.

Taking this chance Sakura dashed towards the door and left Sasuke's ceil. She ran down the hall as fast as her legs could go and didn't dare to look back. She didn't really know where she was going but didn't really care as long as she was far away from him. The pink haired woman finally came to a door and quickly punched in the code and rushed in quickly. Once the door was closed she leaned agents it and slid to the ground as her body shook.

Why her, why did this have to happen to her. Her job was to be the doctor for these vampires and nothing more. But it seems that Sasuke had other ideas for her. How did she not see this, all of the signs were right in front of her, the strange stares, the weird comments and that stupid and creepy smirk on his face. Oh how much she wished to disappear right now and get away from everything.

"You're early."

Sakura let out a small gasp of surprise and quickly looked over to see the owner of the voice.

Gaara gave her a funny look from his spot on the bed. Slowly he stood up and made his way over to the shaking woman with a raised eyebrow. To him it looked as if she was going to burst into tears any moment.

"Why are you shaking?" Gaara asked.

Sakura didn't answer as she was in shock that she came to Gaara for protection. She was so shaken up from Sasuke that she didn't even realize that she came to the red head. But more importantly why did she come to him, did she really feel safe with him?

"Are you going to answer my question woman." He growled a bit.

She quickly came out of her thoughts and lowered her head a bit. Should she tell him what Sasuke did, or just ignore the question and pretend nothing happen. Though Gaara was short tempered and seemed like the person who can tell that someone is lying to him.

"Sasuke wants me to be his mate…" she whispered.

"Uchiha." Gaara growled again.

"Y-You know him?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Gaara looked at her and nodded. "He is part of the Uchiha Clan, one of the last noble vampire clans left. Sasuke is an arrogant bastard that thinks he's king of the world, hn he's not even the leader of his clan."

"Who's the leader?" she asked again.

"That's Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Itachi is alright; he's a good leader and is nothing like his brother thankfully." Gaara answered.

'So they are related after all.'

'**Good thing that Itachi is nothing like his bastard of a brother or Hana would be in trouble.' **Her inner added.

"So how do you know all of this?" the pink haired woman looked up at him with a questionable look.

"My clan and their clan are on very good terms at the moment. Though my family isn't noble like there's though, unlike them my family wasn't born as natural vampires, they were bitten. The Uchihas were born as true vampires and have been around for many years, which is why they're nobles." Gaara explained.

"That's interesting, I didn't know that vampires have clans." said Sakura.

The red head shrugged. "There are not many clans out there, normally when we bite a human and make them one of us they are too scared of the world and want to be alone."

"That's so sad." Sakura frown.

"Perhaps." The vampire walked over to the table and sat down. "Since you're here we might as well get this check up over with."

"But I don't have your file with me." Sakura stood up.

"So what, that never stopped you before." He mumbled with a bit of annoyance.

Sakura giggled a bit as she was starting to feel a little better now. She took a seat in the empty chair with a smile on her face. Suddenly she remembered something very important.

"Gaara can I ask you something." She asked.

"What?" There was annoyance in his voice.

"Did you lose your parents at a young age, and were you born in the 1800s?" asked the woman.

There was a long silence as Gaara stared at her with his normal emotionless face. "Yes."

--

The sun slowly slipped away from the sky as it shined its last few rays on the island. Sakura leaned on her window as she stared at the sunset. In no time the sun was soon gone and was replaced by the moon. Letting out a sigh Sakura closed her window and crawled into her bed.

It has been a very stressful day for her with the whole Sasuke thing. But strangely Gaara made all of her worries go away by just talking to her, and it wasn't really a comfort talk but just a talk.

She turned on her side and faced the wall as she soon fell to sleep.

--

_It was 1800s again as Sakura roamed through a familiar mansion. The place was gloomy, almost as there was sadness in the air. The last time she was here Gaara received news of his parents' death and seemed to take it hard._

_In no time she found herself in a large living room with a grand fire going. She also found Gaara standing in front of the fire with his back turn to her; make it again hard for her to see his face._

_Sakura wasn't sure how long she had been standing by the doorway and watching the red head but it felt like forever. Suddenly she heard something next to her and looked over to see Orochimaru watching the red head. His face was calm and peaceful as he had a little smile on and half close eyes. To Sakura it seemed that he had a look of admiration as he stared at the red head with an unfamiliar look to._

_That's when Sakura knew that there was more to this story then Orochimaru was letting them know. _

**What does this all mean? Well I can't tell you guys and I'm the only one that knows. -Does another dance again-**

**Anyway I tried to push Gaara and Sakura closer together but not in a quick romantic way but it a friendly way. But the romance well be starting up soon... hopefully.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7:Intruder

**This chapter might be short and is little sloppy to. I was to lazy to check it really.**

Chapter 7: Intruder

A month has passed now on the island. Sakura still had those strange dreams of Orochimaru and the faceless Gaara. The more dreams she had the more that Sakura saw a strange bond between them and the affection, but mostly on Orochimaru's part. It didn't take long for Sakura to figure out that the pale man was very fauna over Gaara. But Gaara on the other hand didn't see Orochimaru like that; to Sakura he seemed to see Orochimaru as a bit of an annoyance.

Sasuke didn't try to pull any thing again like last since now Sakura was accompanying by Kabuto and a guard now. She told Kabuto what Sasuke try to do and threatened to quit if they didn't do anything, though she would never quit she just said that so they would do something.

Her relationship with Gaara grew a little more as they started to form a trust. Kabuto even told her once that she was the first person that Gaara let them get close to him. Those that have tried either got hurt badly or killed by him. For some reason this made Sakura feel special that the red head trusted her that much. He even told her if Sasuke gave her trouble she could come to him.

Though she made a lot of progress with Gaara she wished that she could say the same for Deidara. She had one more month to go until the baby came and sadly she hasn't improved at all. The pink haired woman was starting to really worry about her and didn't know what to do. But then she came to the idea that maybe she should ask Gaara if he knows Deidara since he knew Sasuke and Itachi.

But before she went to see Gaara she decided to pay a surprise visit to Hinata and Naruto to see how they were doing.

So here she was, standing outside of V925 door where inside were Hinata and Naruto. Sakura punched in her code and walked inside to see the two sitting the floor and talking.

"Sakura!" Naruto cheered when he saw her.

Hinata looked behind her and smiled at the sight of her friend. "What are you doing here Sakura?"

'She's not shuttering anymore.' Sakura thought in amazement.

"I just wanted to see how you guys were doing is all; I've been so busy I sometimes forgot I have you Naruto. Sorry." The pink haired woman apologized.

"It's alright. Hinata tells me that you have been working with Gaara and doing well with him." said Naruto.

"Yes, he's improved quite a lot since the first time we met. Well I better go now; I'll see you guys later." Sakura smiled as she headed for the door.

"Bye Sakura." Both Hinata and Naruto waved goodbye.

She waved back and walked out of the room and headed down towards Sasuke's ceil. Kabuto and the guard were already waiting in front of Sasuke's ceil for Sakura.

"You ready." The silver haired man asked.

His answer was a nod and a serious face from the woman as they entered inside.

Everything was serious and just business between Sakura and Sasuke. The raven haired man never made a move towards Sakura again thankfully, but she kept her guard up in chase.

The check up soon ended and Sakura quickly left as she gave them a brief goodbye. She just wanted to get as far away from Sasuke and completely forget about him so she can continue with her job. She reached Deidara's ceil and entered to find the blonde taking a nap. The young doctor smiled at the sight and almost couldn't bring herself to wake the sleeping blonde.

Sakura strolled over to Deidara and gently shook her shoulder. "Deidara it's time to wake up."

The vampire slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see that it was Sakura. Deidara sat up and let out a big yawn as she stretched her arms out.

"It seems that you have been sleeping more then usual, but don't worry it's a good thing. Since you have one more month left in your pregnancy it's about time that you were put to bed rest." Sakura explained.

Deidara just nodded as she understood.

"Now I have something for you." The pink haired woman pulled out a round grey remote with a big green button in the middle. "When your water breaks or you think you are going into labor, just press this button and I'll be here before you know it."

Again the blonde nodded as she took the remote from Sakura.

"Well at this point I can't really do anymore for you until the big day comes. So for now take it easy and get plenty of rest. Goodbye Deidara." Sakura waved goodbye with a smile and left.

--

"Well it seems that Naruto is doing fine from what I can tell by your notes Hinata." The pink haired woman said as she read the file.

"He's doing very well and we've gotten along really great to." Hinata smiled.

"I kind of notice that since you quit shuttering around him." Sakura grin slyly at her friend.

The pearled eyed woman turned red as she looked away from her best friend. Sakura laughed gentle at Hinata's embarrassment and turned back to Naruto's file and closed it.

"Well I'm off to see Gaara." said Sakura.

"How are you two doing anyway?" Hinata asked.

"We're getting along great, I feel like we've become friends. Though I doubt he would admit it that we've become friends." The pink haired woman chuckled a bit.

"Well I'm glad that you two are getting along so well." Hinata smiled again.

"And I hope to keep it that way to. Anyway I must be going, just return Naruto's file to my room and you're done for the day." With that Sakura handed Naruto's file to Hinata and quickly rushed down the hall to see Gaara.

At the very end of the hall she reached Gaara's ceil and entered inside. She found him sitting at the table and staring up at the ceiling for no real reason. Sakura just smiled as she quietly took her seat in front of him. She knew that he knew that she was here. He could feel her presence a mile away without even trying.

"Why?" he suddenly asked.

"Why what?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Slowly he looked away from the ceiling and turned his intense gaze at the woman in front of him. "Why are you working for that bastard?"

Sakura was a little surprise in this sudden change in Gaara. He never asked a question like that before and especially in that voice, to her it sounded like a hiss/growl. But getting back to the question was what really surprised her, sort of. She's seen his past with Orochimaru and saw nothing that would make the red head angry at Orochimaru. Maybe it's something she hasn't seen yet.

"He offered me a job to become your personal doctor but I didn't know that you or the others were vampires." She answered truthfully.

The red head said nothing as he stared deep into her emerald eyes. Sakura stared back as she completely forgot that vampires can control their pray by staring into their eyes. She started to feel a little tired and losing control but didn't show it.

"Is that true?" Gaara ask.

"Yes." Sakura nodded forcefully.

"Did he tell you why he has all of this." He asked again.

"To learn about vampires and how to take them down." She was force to say.

"Do you know what he really wants?" Gaara stared deeper into her eyes.

Sakura didn't answer right away since she didn't know the answer to the question really. Her boss never really told her that part nor did she ask. But she had a feeling that there was something Gaara really wanted her to know but didn't say a word. Did Gaara know what Orochimaru wanted?

"No." the pink haired woman finally answered.

Gaara was silent for a moment but soon closed his eyes and leaned back. Sakura felt like she had control over herself again and shook her head a bit.

"Perhaps its best that you don't know…" he opened his eyes half and looked down at the floor next to him, "After all, some things are best left unknown."

Sakura blinked in confusion as she stared at the red head. She couldn't help but wonder what he knew and she didn't.

--

The little Q & A with Gaara completely through Sakura off that she forgot to ask if he knew Deidara somehow. So here she was again, sitting in her room with her pajamas on as she went through the vampires files. Of course she didn't get much done since Gaara's words kept haunting her.

"_After all, some things are best left unknown."_

What the hell did he mean by that? Did something bad happen to him in the past with Orochimaru? Nothing made sense anymore!

"I might as well turn in for the night; maybe I'll see why Gaara hates Orochimaru." Sakura said to herself as she crawled into her bed.

--

The main control room of the island was a bit quiet at night, but still a bit busy at the same time. Orochimaru was busy talking to Kabuto and Kimimaro, who was third in command if Orochimaru or Kabuto can't work or be there.

Kidomaru, the head of the communication department sat in front of a semi large radar screen of the island and the sea ground it. He held his headphones to his ear in one hand as he messed with a small dial with his other hand. Kidomaru narrowed his eyes a little as he continued to mess with the dial. Finally letting out a frustrated sigh and placed the headphones down he turned around to his boss.

"Excuse me Orochimaru, but I'm having some trouble contacting boat that's bringing supplies tomorrow." said Kidomaru.

"What do you mean?" the pale man asked.

"Well I've tried several times contacting Jirobou and he hasn't answer for the pass half and hour." Kidomaru explained.

Kimimaro was the first to walk up towards Kidomaru and took the little walkie-talkie thing **(Which I have no idea what it's called by the way).**

"Jirobou this is Kimimaro answer." Kimimaro spoke.

There was no answer but just a little static on the other end.

"I repeat this is Kimimaro, answer." He said again.

But it was only static on the other end again.

Orochimaru frown a bit as he narrowed his eyes slightly. He took little walkie-talkie thing from Kimimaro. "Jirobou this is Orochimaru answer now!"

There was more static until finally they heard a little bit of movement.

"Jirobou here." An answer finally.

"Jirbou we have been trying to contact you for over a half hour why didn't you respond?" Orochimaru asked.

"We were having some trouble with the communication system but we got it fixed up. We are right on schedule and should bee then by night fall tomorrow" said Jirobou.

"Good, will see tomorrow night then." With that Orochimaru handed the thing back to Kidomaru.

--

"Yes, tomorrow then." Jirbou's voice suddenly changed when the communication broke.

A figure dressed in a black sweater with a hood hiding his face placed the walkie-talkie thing back. Slowly he walked away and passed the lifeless body of Jirobou on the ground, whose eyes were widen in horror as his mouth was wide open with blood pouring out.

The figure passed many over lifeless bodies that were covered in blood, like the ground. The stranger stood in front of the helm of the boat as he turned the wheel a bit to head for the island.

"Soon Orochimaru, soon you will pay for everything." said the stranger.

**Again, sorry for the sloppyness I was to lazy to check for mistakes. So yeah... **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8:Pain

**Wow I got this chapter up faster then I thought. In this chapter a few question will be answered but there might be new ones, or something.**

**WARNING!!**

**There is a rape this chapter, you have been warn!**

Chapter 8: Pain

_Night as fallen, the whole mansion was empty and dark with a few candles lit here and there. Sakura wondered down the dark hall as she heard her heart pounding in her chest. There was a strange feeling in the air like something bad was going to happen._

_She passed many beautiful paintings that she had seen before, but only this time they looked so depressing tonight in the dark. The small bits of furniture in the hall cast some small shadows that made Sakura's heart jump every time, not sure if it was someone waiting to attack her._

_Finally she reached the end of the dark hall, much to her relief, and walked into the study room. There she found Gaara's back facing her once again as Orochimaru talked to him. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but knew it was something very uncomfortable judging by the red head's uneasy body language._

_After what seemed like forever to Sakura as she watched a wicked smirk appeared on Orochimaru's face that sent shivers down Sakura' spine. Then suddenly white snakes popped out of the ground and wrapped around Gaara tightly. The red head struggled to break free but failed miserable when he realize that the snakes were stronger. This only made Orochimaru smirk even more as he grabbed the red head's collar and brought him closer to the pale man's face._

_The pink haired woman wanted to scream at him to let go of Gaara but only found her voice gone. She also tried to move her legs but found them glued to the floor. Never in her life did she feel this helpless as she just watched what was happening._

_Orochimaru said something to Gaara with his smirk still and then quickly dragged the red head to somewhere._

"Sakura wake."

_Sakura tried to run after them but everything around her faded away._

"Sakura you need to get up."

The pink haired woman groaned as she slowly open her eyes. She saw Hinata hover over her with a worried face.

"What are you doing here Hinata, what time is it." Sakura sat up a bit.

"I came to check up on you since you never showed up and its 12:45pm." said Hinata.

"WHAT!?" She shrieked and quickly jumped out of her bed. "I need a shower and clean clothes!"

"I'll wait outside and let you get ready." The pearled eyed woman said and left.

20 minutes later Sakura came out of her room, fully dress with wet hair. Hinata was sitting on the floor with her back agents the wall and with her knees up agents her chest. She looked up to see her friend out and quickly got up on her feet and brushed herself off.

"Do I look alright?" Sakura asked.

"You look fine. Now come you have to see Sasuke first and Kabuto's a little displease that you didn't show." Hinata grabbed her hand as they quickly raced down the hall.

--

"There you are Sakura, it's already pass one o'clock and I was starting to worry about you." said Kabuto as he saw the two girls approaching them.

"I'm terribly sorry, I over slept." Sakura bowed in apology.

"Well since you're here Orochimaru wanted me to tell you that you need to go over some papers before you see V666. I gave the papers to your assistant." said Kabuto.

"And I'll go leave them in you room." Hinata said to Sakura and left.

"Great." The pink haired woman mumbled.

"Well let's take care of V131 shall we." said the silver haired man as he fixed his glasses.

--

"Checkmate."

"Damn it!"

"You lose again Flower."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

"39 times to be exact."

"Just shut up Itachi and reseat the board already."

"Alright Hana."

Over the pass month, Hana and Itachi had gotten surprisingly along with each other despite their first meeting. They had quite a few things in common and one of them was a liking to Chest. They were both quite good at the game and were always looking for someone good enough to play with.

The dark haired man set the pieces back in place as they got ready for another round of Chest. Hana had the white pieces while Itachi got the black ones. Once he was finished placing the piece back Hana was the first to move.

The brunette had to admit that it was a bit nerve racking to enter Itachi's room by herself when she finally found his ceil a month ago. But now that they have gotten along so well that she found his ceil surprisingly comfortable. That's why she enjoyed playing Chest with him in his room, even though he was kicking her butt at the game.

"So tell me Hana, were you and your brother close." Itachi asked as he made a move.

"Yeah, I was really close to him and everyone else in my family. I still miss Kiba terribly even to this day." She moved a piece.

"I wish I could say the same for my brother." He moved his Knight and took one of her pieces.

"I've met Sasuke before and he is a real ass." Hana muttered a little.

Itachi chuckled. "He is indeed."

--

"You have got to be kidding me! This can't all be for me!" Sakura yelled as she stared at the piles of papers on her desk.

"Afraid so." said Hinata.

"Great, just great, the only time I overslept I get all of this work." Sakura sighed.

"Sorry." said her friend.

"It's not your fault Hinata. Well I better get started, you can go I'll take it from here." the pink haired woman smiled.

"If you wish, I'll come back and check on you later, bye." With that Hinata left.

Sakura turned her gaze back to the piles of papers on her desk. Letting out a sigh she pulled out her chair and sat down and got to work.

--

A large boat approached the island as the sun was almost gone now. The boat slowly reached the docks and came to a complete halt.

A small woman with long messy apple red hair walked down the docks and stopped in front of the boat. With her men they waited for Jirobou and his crew to show them selves and start to unload the cargo. But minutes flied by and they didn't show. The small woman quickly grew angry as she glared at the ship.

"Hey fatso **(is that right) **it's Tayuya, get your fat ass down here so we can get to work!" she yelled.

But Tayuya got no answer from the ship, not even a movement. Now she was starting to get a little worried. Normally when she called Jirobou names he would reply back and scold her that it was no way for a lady to act.

"Get ready to bored, there something wrong here." Tayuya ordered.

Her men wasted no time as they quickly bored the boat and opened the cargo hold. The red head woman waited on the docks as she tried to figure out why Jirobou didn't answer her.

"Ma'am you might want to come see this!" one of her men yelled from deck of the ship.

Tayuya nodded and quickly bored the boat to see what the problem was. But once she got inside the main control room she wished that she hadn't.

Bodies of the crew littered everywhere on the floor with blood covering their bodies and the floor. Their faces where almost white as their eyes were widen in terror and their mouths open as if they were screaming. Some bodies were worst then others; there were ones that hardly had any damage to them while others were tortured. The ones with the worst damage were horrible. Their arms and legs were bent in unnatural possessions that you could see their bones sticking out a bit. Some had their eyes tore right out of their sockets and stuffed into their mouths, and other had their hearts ripped right out of their chest and resting somewhere near them.

The sight was quite horrifying and almost made Tayuya want to through up. She took a shaky breath and walked over the bodies to see what happen. She found Jirobou as he was one of the one with the least damage. The red head kneeled down next to his body to see what happened to him. It didn't take long as her eyes soon landed on a pair of small holes in his next.

Tayuya's eyes widen in horror as she quickly looked at the others to see more small holes in their necks. Her horror only grew.

"Call Orochimaru right away and tell him that we got an unauthorized lose vampire on the island!" Tayuya yelled.

--

The black hood figure ran as fast he could away from the boat before they realize that he killed the crew. The mysterious figure ran deep into the jungle and slowed down to a walk and caught his breath. He used a tree next to him to lean on for a moment before he continued on.

After walking for a while he found a large building that looked like they kept the generator for the island. A smirk appeared on his hidden face as he made his way to the thing.

--

_Sakura found herself once again in the dark mansion but only this time she was in her work clothes. There was an even more uneasy feeling in the air with a mixer of sadness, pain and… fear?_

_Suddenly a screamed ripped through the air that made Sakura almost jump out of her skin. She then remembered the last time she was here and saw Orochimaru drag a bound Gaara away. She couldn't help but wonder if that scream was him._

_Another scream echoed the hall as there was a cry of pain in it to. Quickly Sakura dashed down the hall as she tried to find where the screams were coming from. The screams and cries got louder and louder as she spotted light coming from a room with two shadows casting on the wall across the room. Finally she reached the room and turned the corner to enter the room where the screams were. But what she saw made her gasp in horror as tears quickly formed in her eyes._

_There in front of her was Orochimaru and Gaara, with his face turned away so Sakura couldn't see his face like always. But what was terrifying was that Orochimaru had the red head pin to the floor with him on top and they were both naked. The pale man had a sick twisted smile on his face as he thrust into the red head below._

_Sakura couldn't watch as she quickly ran out of the room and lean agents the wall next to the door and slide to the ground. Tears fell from her eyes as she flinch at each painfully scream and cry from Gaara as she watched the shadows of the two across from her. This was just too painful to watch as she felt her heart break at the read head's pain._

_Suddenly her surroundings changed as she was now in a park that was almost night time. She stood up and looked around to see if she recognizes anything. _

"_You poor thing."_

_Sakura turned around to see Gaara with his back facing her as he hugged himself and shook a bit. There was no doubt that he was traumatized by Orochimaru. But getting back to the point, he wasn't alone. Standing in front of him was a young beautiful woman with pale skin. She had blue hair that was in a bun with a white flower in it, gray eyes that were half closed and wore a beautiful dark blue dress. _

"_I can see so much pain and suffering in your eyes. You wish to be free from someone, am I right." The woman asked._

_The pink haired woman watched the red head nod his head sadly and look at the ground._

"_What if I tell you that I can give you that freedom, do you want it?" the woman asked again._

_Gaara nodded his head quickly._

"_Very well, I will grant you your wish for freedom." The blue haired woman said as she came closer to him._

_Sakura watched the woman pull him closer to her and tilt his head to the side a bit. The woman opened her mouth as a pair fangs appear and her eyes turned red. She then sank her teeth in his neck and sucked his blood._

Sakura quickly woke up from her dream to find that she fell asleep on her desk. She pulled a sheet of paper off her face and placed it back on her desk. In no time she suddenly remembered the dreams as she felt her tears quickly build up in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Orochimaru raped Gaara. And by what that strange woman said it sounded like the black haired man owned Gaara or something.

The tears finally fell from her eyes as she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed away from her desk and quickly left her room to see Gaara. She could never image the pain that he was put through all those years ago.

--

"I can't believe we have been playing this game all day." said Hana.

"And I've won most of them." Itachi added.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in why don't cha." She grumbled.

"Don't be like that Hana, it's just a friendly game after all." The vampire said.

"Whatever, I just-" suddenly a loud alarm went off as red lights flash everywhere.

"What's happening?" the brunette asked no one in particular.

"Don't know." said Itachi.

--

Sakura stared at the flashing red lights in fear and confusion. She wondered if she set them off somehow since she was where they kept the vampires. Then with out warning everything shut down, leaving her in the dark.

'Great now I'm lost in the dark.'

'**You just had to race down here without thinking didn't you.'**

'Just shut up, you would have done the same! In fact you are me so you did do the same.'

'**Whatever.'**

Suddenly the red lights only came on along with a computer voice. "Power malfunction, power malfunction; all unnecessary machinery must be shut down do to the lack of energy."

"And what's that?" Sakura asked uneasy.

As if it answered her question all of the vampires' ceils opened and then shut off.

**What does this all mean? Only I know.**

**And yes all of the vampires are on the lose and Sakura is all by herself, will someone save her?!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9:Jailbreak

**Wow I can't believe I got this chapter up so fast, I'm on a roll babie! Anyway there's not much going on in this chapter, it's kind of a filler. But don't get me wrong it's still good and full of suspence.**

Chapter 9: Jailbreak

"The main generator is shut down and the controls aren't working from here." said Kabuto as he tried to turn the power on from the main control room.

"Oh dear, this is indeed not good." There was a little sarcastic in Orochimaru's voice as he looked bored a bit.

"And we got a report from Tayuya to, it seem that Jirobou and his crew are dead and that there is an unknown vampire on the island." Kabuto added.

That seemed to catch Orochimaru's attention as he looked at his right hand man. "Really, was the crew torture before they died?"

"Well judging by what Tayuya describe about them it sounded like it." said the silver haired man.

A smirk appeared on the black haired man's face as a chuckle came from him. "So he's finally come."

"Does that mean-Yes, it's time to put our plan into action. Kabuto, go get _her._" Orochimaru hissed the last part.

--

Sakura could only stare in horror as her body shook uncontrollable at the sight before her. The computer somehow came to the diction that the cells were not important and decided to shut down their power to save energy. And to make things worse she was all alone with now hundreds of lose vampires.

She let out a tiny gasp as she heard whispers from inside the cells and saw the shadows of the vampires heading towards their doors. Deciding that it wouldn't be wise to stay where she was she quickly ran down the hall and rushed to the main door. In no time she finally reached it and quickly tired to punch in her code, but the doors remained unmoved.

'**No power, remember.'**

'Shit!'

Suddenly Sakura heard some growing behind her that made her freeze in fear. She gulped and slowly turned around to see two vampires that she had never seen before. One was male while the other was female, the male had short white hair and was tall while the female was short and had short brown hair. Both of their eyes were red and they were showing their long fangs.

Taking a nervous breath, Sakura slowly move to the left as she kept her back press agents the wall. Both of the vampires watched her and slowly inched their way towards her.

Suddenly a gunshot went off and the male vampire yelped in pain.

Sakura looked behind the two vampires to see three guards with guns. The two vampires quickly turned their attention to the guards and charge at them. The guards were completely off guard at how fast the vampires moved as they both grabbed a guard. Sakura watched in horror as the male twisted a guard's head all the way around and threw him to the wall and grabbed the other. The female bit into the other guard's neck painfully as the male did the same.

The pink haired woman almost wanted to throw up at the amount of blood pouring down the guards' bodies. Not wanting to stay around, Sakura ran down the other hall as she tried to get away from the horrible sight. But sadly she didn't get far as a male vampire with spiky black haired suddenly appeared in front of her. She tried to turn around and run the other way but found two more male vampires behind her, one with long dirty blonde hair and the other was just bald.

Her heart speed up as fear quickly took over her throat, making it hard for her to breath. The three vampires circle around her as they stared her down with their red eyes.

'This can't be the end for me!'

'**I can't believe you are going to get us killed because you had to quit that job back home!'**

'Shut up, I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I did that!'

A small hiss came from one of the vampires that made Sakura come back to what was happening. Slowly Sakura backed up agents the wall as she was now completely trapped. She lost complete control over her body as she shook like crazy. Her emerald eyes darned between the three as they came closer and closer to her. Then suddenly the dirty blonde vampire lunged forward as Sakura quickly turn away and closed her eyes.

Without warning something came charging towards the three vampires and took down the dirty blonde as he screamed in pain.

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt no pain and heard the scream. She then noticed that the other two vampires weren't paying attention to her anymore as they seem to be glaring at something. Following their gaze she saw the dirty blonde on the floor dead. He had a large bite between the spot where his shoulder and neck meet. But the bite wasn't vampire; no it was more animal like. If she had to describe it, it looked like the bite of a tiger or shark.

Suddenly she notice that there was someone standing behind the body. It was Gaara, and yet it wasn't. He was hunched over a bit and seemed to be breathing hard. There were weird blue markings all over his body like in the picture of him she saw in his file. His red hair was a bit wilder then normal and his fingernails were sharp with blood dripping off of them. Slowly he lifted his head to finally show his face.

Sakura gasp in shock at the sight of his face. Instead of having red eyes like the rest of vampires he had yellow eyes and where the white was suppose to be was now black. His ears were a little pointed like the ears of an elf. He showed his fangs off like the rest of the vampires, but instead of have two long fangs all of his teeth were sharp.

The pink haired woman was somewhere between amazement and fear at the sight of Gaara. He seemed not to notice her as he glared at the two remaining vampires. In no time they both lung at the red head in hopes of taking him out. But Gaara moved faster then the two and bite the bald man in the neck as blood flew everywhere. Quickly Gaara pulled away as the dead vampire drop to the ground, and then turned his attention to the last one. But before the dark haired vampire had time to move, Gaara dug his hand in the other's chest and ripped out the heart and squished it to nothing.

Sakura stared at scene with wide eyes in horror. She knew that Gaara was violent and had killed before but she never really saw him do it. In no time the red head turned his gaze to Sakura that made her stiff as a board. Carefully and slowly he approached her as he growled a bit with blood pouring down from his mouth. Finally he stood in front of her and stared her down with his yellow eyes.

The smell of blood filled her nose that made her fell a little sick. She took a shaky breath before she lifted her gaze to meet his. Fear took over her even more as she stared into his eyes. To her they almost seemed inhuman, like they were the eyes… of a demon.

Then he lifted his hand and slowly brought it up to her cheek. Sakura left his finger tips carefully touching her cheek as his hand drifted down to her neck. She then noticed him wincing a bit as his yellow eyes glow. The without warning he grabbed her neck and started to squeeze. The pink haired woman gasped as struggled to breath.

Suddenly a roar was heard from somewhere, and before Sakura knew it Gaara was tackled to the ground by a yellow and red blur.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned her head to where she heard her name to see Hinata running towards her.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Hinata hugged her friend.

But Sakura didn't return the embrace as she was just stun at what was happening. Finally she looked at Gaara to see that it was Naruto who tackled him. But like the red head Naruto was a little different to. His blonde hair was a little wilder then normal, he had thick whisker markings on his cheeks, red eyes but with slits and his ears, teeth and nails were like Gaara's.

The red head thrashed around under Naruto while he tried to keep his friend from hurting anyone.

"Snap out of it Gaara! Don't let him control you!" The blonde said as he kept his grip.

"Wh-What's happening Hinata." The pink haired woman finally asked.

"Well," the pearled eye woman started before she paused for a moment, "how do I say this… Sakura, Naruto and Gaara aren't normal. They both have demons sealed inside them."

"D-Demons!" Sakura eyes widen in shock.

Hinata nodded. "Naruto told me three days ago what he was and why Gaara is so violent. I was a little surprise to and became a little uneasy around Naruto. But he told me that he had his demon under control, but Gaara doesn't. He also said that Gaara's demon is very hard to handle and is very violent to. That's why Naruto is holding him down."

Sakura could only nod as she watched the blonde struggle with Gaara. Finally what seemed like forever, Gaara's struggle slowly came to a halt as his body shook a bit and his eyes shut tight. The blue markings soon disappeared as his nails and ears turn back to normal. Finally the red head stopped shaking as he slowly opened his jade eyes.

"N-Naruto?" he looked at his friend.

Naruto smiled as he was back to normal to. "Welcome back buddy!"

"Would you get off of me." Gaara glared at him a bit.

"Oh, sorry about." Naruto quickly stood up and helped Gaara up.

Gaara looked at the dead vampires on the ground for a moment before his gaze finally settled on Sakura, who had bits of blood on her clothes.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'd understand if you fear me." He said.

Sakura was shocked to hear Gaara say that and more importantly to make him think that she was scared of him now. But then she smiled at him warmly and step towards him.

"I'm not scared of you Gaara. I understand it's hard for you to keep your demon at bay." She placed a gentle hand on his chest.

Now it was Gaara's turn to be shock as he stared at her with slight wide eyes. They both stared at each other as everything else around them faded away. Finally after what seemed like forever Naruto coughed loudly to get their attention, and it worked.

"So does anyone know what's going on?" the blonde asked.

"Well when I got down here I thought I set something off, but what the computer said there's something wrong with the main power." said the pink haired woman.

"There is something going on here I don't like, and I doubt will find it here." said Gaara.

"But there is no way out, all of the exits are locked tight." said Hinata.

"That's still no excuse to look for one, come on." Gaara said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and run down the hall.

"Hey, wait for us." Naruto shouted as he and Hinata chased after them.

A half an hour past and they still found no way out. They came across a few vampires that threaten them but were quickly taken care of by Naruto and Gaara.

"I think the rest are dead now." said Naruto.

"No, Sasuke and Itachi are here to." said the red head.

"Really, how come no one told me this!?" Naruto shouted.

"Oh! Sakura I just realized something important!" Hinata turned to her friend.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"We completely forgot about Deidara!" said Sakura.

"Dei's here!?" Both of the vampires shouted.

"Yes, do you know her?" the pink haired woman raised an eyebrow.

Naruto was about to answer until Gaara spoke first, "We'll explain later but we need to get out of here now!"

"But what about Deidara, we can't leave her here." asked Sakura.

"Trust me she's not here. But we need to get out of here and find her." said Gaara.

"Maybe we can be of some help."

The group looked over to the left to see Hana and Itachi walking towards them.

"It's quite a surprise to find you two here on this island.." said Itachi as he looked at the younger vampires.

"We can say the same for you." said the red head.

"Do you two know a way out?" Sakura asked.

"Yes but we must hurry before it closes." said Hana.

**I wonder where Deidara is in all of this, and why Gaara acting a little weird? Plus what is orochimaru and Kabuto up to?! Ah, so many questions left unanswered.**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10:Surprise

**That's right people! I updated this really quickly, I ever surprised myself. I'm on a roll people!**

**Anyway at the end of this chapter there is going to be a big surprise.**

Chapter 10: Surprise

Three humans and three vampires quickly raced down the hall towards the spot where Gaara's cell was at. But they ran pass his cell as Itachi and Hana led them to a blank wall and stopped.

"We're getting out of this dump through the wall?!" Naruto shouted.

"No through that," Hana pointed to an air vent above them, "Most research areas or prisons like these have one main air vent like this. They us these in incase something goes wrong and they need to shut down everything. When people are still inside that need to get out they go through this way. But they make the vent like a maze incase whatever is locked up in here doesn't get out. But the workers are given a map so they can get out without getting lost."

"Great, but why are we standing around here?" Sakura asked.

"Well I don't have the map and I was hoping that Orochimaru gave you or Hinata one." Hana rubbed the back of her head a little.

"S-Sorry, b-but we d-didn't g-get one." Hinata shuttered.

"Great, will get lost in there for sure. Can anything else go wrong" Said the blonde.

"Well actually there is another thing. When everything goes into lock down there is a 50 minute time limit before the air vent is locked tight. And now we got less then ten minutes." said the brunette.

"What!? There is no way I'm going to be trapped in here after we dodged all those vampires." Sakura turned to Gaara and glared at him. "Do something!"

"Don't worry I think I got an idea." said the red head.

"Better tell us quickly then, because we're losing time." said Itachi.

"Right," Gaara looked at Naruto, "Naruto, your demon gives you a better scent of smell. Do you think you can smell the fresh air outside from the vent?"

"I think so." said Naruto.

"Alright here's what we do. Naruto will be in the front so he can lead the right way. The girls will follow after him with me and Itachi in the back." said Gaara.

"Sounds like it will work." said Itachi.

"Alright you're up first Naruto, but hurry." said Hana.

The blonde nodded as walked towards the wall and then walked up it like a real vampire. **(I know sounds corny a bit) **Once Naruto reached the vent he pulled off the cover and crawled in.

Gaara grabbed Sakura by the waist and then jump up to the open vent and grabbed the side of it. Sakura gave him a quick smile before she crawled in after Naruto. Itachi lifted Hinata up to Gaara as he took her hand and brought her up to the open vent. Once Hinata was through Itachi lifted up Hana next as Gaara grabbed her to. Once the girls were through the red head crawled in with Itachi following him.

The vent was small but big enough to crawl through freely. Naruto sniffed the air as he caught the smell of fresh air.

--

In a large dark room there was a light green colored circle on the floor with a bunch of strange symbols in side it. On the edge of the circle were six bowls with fire burning brightly in them.

In the middle of the circle was Deidara whose neck, ankles and wrists were chained to the floor. Deidara had a very deep frown on her face as she glared at nothing. She heard footsteps approaching her but didn't look up since she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Are you comfortable Deidara." It was Kabuto.

The blonde only growled in response as she glared at the floor.

"Anyway would you please drink this." He gave her a glass of strange blue liquid that seemed to be bubbling a little.

"What is that, un?" Deidara asked as she eyed the thing.

"Oh it's just something that Orochimaru put together for you." Kabuto smiled a creepy one.

"There is no way I'm drinking anything that bastard put together, un!" Her eyes turned red as her fangs grew.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in this." The silver haired man said calmly.

"Like I give-" But Deidara was cut off as Kabuto forced the drink down her throat.

Once Kabuto was satisfied how much Deidara took he pulled away and watched her cough violently. Her coughing died down and she whipped her mouth with her arm.

"That wasn't so hard, was it." Kabuto said calmly.

But Deidara glared at him with her red eyes. "Don't think I don't know what your boss really wants. I know perfectly what that bastard wants."

"Then you should know that **he** can't escape from my master this time." With that said Kabuto walked away, leaving a scared and angry Deidara.

--

"Gross there's a dead rat in here!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up Naruto and keep moving!" Gaara yelled.

Naruto whined a little as he pass the dead rat and kept on moving. Sakura and Hinata winced a little at the dead animal as they passed it, while Hana, Gaara and Itachi paid no attention to it. They weaved through the vent for what seemed like forever until Naruto spotted something.

"I think I see the exit, and the smell of air is strong." said Naruto.

"About time, I'm getting tired of looking at your butt Naruto." said Sakura.

"Ah, it's not that bad looking." said the blonde as he stopped to look at it

"Move Naruto!" everyone shouted, except for Hinata.

"Ok, ok I'm moving!" he said.

It turns out that it was the exit. But when they approached it a little red light on the side went off.

"Wh-What's h-happening?" Hinata asked.

"Shit, our time up. Now it's really time to move!" yelled Hana.

They didn't want for Naruto as they all push forward towards the exit. Everything seemed to happen so fast for Naruto. In one minute he was being pushed forward and the next thing he knew he was on the hard dirt ground with everyone on top of him.

Hana was the first to get up on her feet and look up at the vent in time to see it close up. She let out a sigh of relief and looked over to the others to see them getting up.

"I think I crack my back." Naruto whimpered as he was still on the ground.

"Quit your whining and get up." said the red head.

"I'm in pain here!" the blonde shouted.

"Oh please you've been through worse!" Gaara glared at his friend.

"Yeah, will I-Would you two be quit for a moment." Itachi cut them off.

The two younger vampires glared at the Uchiha but kept silent. A few minutes later they heard a howl somewhere in the distance.

"Werewolves." Naruto growled as he stood up.

"It seems that they had the same problems to and are roaming freely." said the black haired man.

"We'll have to stay alert all times. But for now we need to find Deidara and maybe get the power working again." said Gaara.

"I've been to the main power building and I think I can get it working." said the brunette.

"I'll go with you since the werewolves are on the lose." said Itachi.

"Then we'll go find Deidara." said the pink haired woman.

"Sounds good, will meet back here in two hours." With that said Itachi turn to Hana and picked her up bridle style and took off.

"Naruto, can you pick up Dei's scent?" Gaara asked.

"I'll try." The blonde sniffed the air for a few minutes until he caught something. "I think I got her."

--

Deidara rubbed her large belly as she let her mind wonder to what might soon happen. Orochimaru always hated her because she had the one thing that he always wanted and never could have. Heck he tired to kill her a few times; especially when the pale man learned she was pregnant.

But at the moment she wasn't worried about her own life. If she wasn't pregnant she would have taken her own life just to protect the one she loved the most then let **him** fall into Orochimaru's hands. Deidara couldn't bare the thought of what would happen if Orochimaru's plan was accomplish and what would happen to her love.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see that it was just Kabuto working on a small computer.

'That stupid snake bastard won't even show his face in front of me.' She thought as her anger grew.

Then a ring of an alarm suddenly went off that startled Deidara and Kabuto.

"Looks like **he's** finally here." said Kabuto.

Deidara only frown and glare at him and then turned away.

Then without warning, the main doors in the room came crashing down to the ground as it revealed two figures on the other side. One with blonde hair and a red grew surrounding him, and the other with red hair and blue markings all over him. They both looked like demons.

"G-Gaara! N-Naruto!" Deidara said in complete shock.

It was safe to say that she didn't expect to see them, heck she didn't even know they were on the island.

"You two aren't supposes to be here!" Kabuto growled as he pulled out a gun from somewhere as guards arrived to help.

But they both ignored Kabuto as they quickly ran to the blonde woman. Gaara stood in front of Deidara and Naruto and growled at the humans, almost like challenging them to attack. In no time they pulled the triggers as the bullets flew right at them. But Gaara smirked at he quickly called some sand from outside to block the attacks.

"Hurry it up Naruto." said the red head.

"I'm trying here but she's chained to the ground!" The said blonde growled.

Finally Naruto broke Deidara's last chain that kept her to the ground quickly picked her up bridle style.

"I got her, let's go!" Naruto shouted and took off for the door.

Gaara nodded and sent the sand to the guards and quickly followed the two blondes.

--

Sakura paced back and forth with hands behind her back as Hinata watched her. They were both waited for the vampires to come back in a small storage building they found near the main building

"Clam down Sakura, I'm sure they're both fine. They can take care of themselves." said Hinata.

"I know, but it's just…" she stopped and looked at her friend. "I had this dream about Gaara and Orochimaru again, but only this time I saw…" she covered her mouth and looked away with tears in her eyes. "I saw Orochimaru… force himself on Gaara…"

"That's horrible! I can't believe he did that to poor Gaara." said the pearled eyed woman.

"It was." She broke down in tears, "I heard him scream and cry in pain through the whole thing..."

"Oh Sakura." Hinata stood up and comfort her friend. "It will be alright."

"But what if it isn't? Orochimaru wants him back… and what if he caught him already." The pink haired woman sobbed.

"You need to relax Sakura, Naruto's with him so he's not alone. Maybe when they get back you should talk to him about this, it might help you feel better." Hinata smiled.

"Maybe you're right, I should talk to him." Sakura whipped her tears away.

The door to the storage room open and trotted in was Naruto with Deidara and with Gaara behind them.

"Thank God you're back." Sakura rushed over to Deidara as Naruto sat her on the ground gently. "Are you alright Deidara?"

"Yes, un." She nodded

The young doctor quickly looked over the older blonde to see if she was indeed alright. Finding nothing serious she let out a sigh of relief and looked at Gaara with a sad face.

"Is there something wrong?" the red head raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's just that…" Sakura bit her bottom lip and slowly walked up to him.

Gaara stared at her with confusion as he tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Then without warning she threw her arms around him and hugged him. Gaara was beyond stun at this sudden action as no one has hugged him before, other then **him.**

Deidara and Naruto watched in shock at the fact that someone other then **him** was hugging Gaara, and lived!

"S-Sakura… what are you doing?" Gaara asked with surprise in his voice.

"I'm just so sorry for all the pain that you went through." She sniffed, "I'm sorry for what Orochimaru did to you."

"Um," was all Gaara could get out as he looked Deidara and Naruto with confusion and back at Sakura. "And what did he do to me?"

"Rape you of course." said the pink haired woman.

"What!?" Gaara shouted in surprise.

"You don't have to hide it Gaara, I know everything." Sakura pulled away from the hug.

"But I-How come you never told me this! I thought we were best friends and told each other everything! Why did you hide this from me?!" Naruto cut Gaara off.

"Because it never happened!" Gaara growled a bit and looked back at Sakura. "Where did you get this idea?"

"I've been having dreams of your past when you were eighteen. I saw how alone and sad you were, the news of your parents' death, and how Orochimaru followed you everywhere." said Sakura.

"He never followed me everywhere, and what do you mean the news of my parents' death?" asked the vampire.

"Back in the 1800s when you were eighteen, there were these three men that came and told you that your parents died." explained the pink haired woman.

"I wasn't eighteen when they died." said Gaara.

"You weren't?" she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No. My mother died giving birth to me and my bastard of a father passed away when I was eight. Plus I was a child still when 1800s came to an end." He told her.

"So," she looked at Hinata quickly to see her confuse to and then looked back at Gaara. "Then, if it wasn't you I saw then… who was it?"

Just then the door to the storage room opened to reveal a finger in a black hooded sweater. The stranger closed the door behind him as he stepped forward a bit. Gaara pushed Sakura behind him as Naruto stood in front of Hinata and Deidara. Both of the male vampires glared at the stranger as he seemed to look over them, until his gaze landed on Deidara.

The stranger then pulled back his hood to reveal a young man with messy red hair, pale skin and half close brown eyes with feminine eyelashes. He was quite small to and seemed to be as tall as Sakura and Hinata. But what was really striking about him was his face; it was the face of 15 year old boy that never aged.

Both Naruto and Gaara stared at the person with wide as if they saw a ghost.

"S-S-Sasori.?" Naruto and Gaara shuttered.

**Yeah it's Sasori!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11:Truth

**I've had this chapter sitting around for a few days but I was out of town. So sorry to keep you all waiting.**

Chapter 11: Truth

The jungle was a spooky place at night, with the very little light from the moon, to the calls of the nocturnal animals. Plus it didn't help that there were a bunch of lose werewolves running around in the jungle to.

Itachi ran through the jungle at neck breaking speed that it was almost impossible to see him. Hana held on to Itachi with a strong grip as she watched everything zip by her.

In no time they reached the building where the main generator was being held. Once they reached the entrance the black hair man gently placed Hana down on her feet and walked up to the front door. They both pushed it open and slowly entered inside.

From the jungle, three wolf like forms hid in the shadows as they watched their pray enter the building.

--

"Danna!" Deidara shouted happily as she ran over to the red head.

"Deidara." Sasori smiled as he opened his arms to her and hugged her.

"Sasori what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Sasori looked up at Naruto as he still held Deidara. "I came to retrieve members of my clan."

"You shouldn't be here." Gaara growled a bit as he glared at Sasori.

"I know what I'm getting into, but right now I don't care." The older red head said with no emotion in his voice.

Gaara only frowned as he grumbled something under his breath. At that Sasori smirked a bit and looked over to Hinata and Sakura with a raised eyebrow. Both of girls huddled together as they shook in fear at Sasori's cold empty eyes.

"And who are these two?" Sasori asked.

"Don't worry about them. The one with the pink hair is Sakura and other is Hinata, Sakura was our doctor and has been taking care of us." said Naruto.

"It's true Danna, un. Sakura's been making sure me and the baby were health, un." Deidara looked at Sasori with a smile.

"Really," the older red head looked at Sakura, "Then I thank you for taking care of my family."

"Um, y-you're welcome." Sakura said nervously and quickly bowed.

"Sakura can I speak with you for a moment." said Gaara.

"Of course." The pink haired quickly said as she rushed over him, she wanted to get away from the other scary red head.

Gaara grabbed her arm a little roughly and pulled her into a corner where they got some privacy.

"First of all how do you know about the rape?" Gaara asked in a dead serious voice.

"Like I said I saw it in my dreams." She answered.

The vampire eyed her for moment as he looked her up and down. "You're not sorcerer, are you?"

"A what?" now she was even more confuse then ever.

Gaara let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He didn't know what to do and it was obvious that there are some things that can't be hidden forever.

"I guess I have no other choice then tell you the true." Gaara looked at her with a serious face.

"The truth?" Sakura repeated with confusion in her voice.

He nodded. "Sasori is the leader of our clan and my cousin… The person you saw in your dreams was him, not me. Though I can see why you would mix us up we do look a lot a like."

"Well I only saw his back and never his face." Sakura quickly added.

"Anyway I guess it all started with our fathers. My father and his were brothers and they weren't on great terms with each other. I guess when my father and mother turned into vampires Sasori's father drew the line and left. I don't quite understand it since I was young when Sasori came back. But I getting off track here, anyway Sasori's parents cut off all connections to our family and start a new life with Sasori when he was baby." He paused for a moment as he thought of something, "I'm not sure how or what happen but Sasori's parents dead from an accident when he was eighteen, leaving him everything and let me tell you that they were loaded. But anyways my cousin took it pretty hard when they died and fell into a small depression. Though he didn't do anything crazy like hurt himself but just blocked out the whole world around him."

"That's so sad." Sakura whispered.

"And it got worse, the day that bastard came into his life." Gaara's hands turned into fists. "Orochimaru worked under my uncle for a few years and then started working for Sasori… But the few months they have been working together Orochimaru soon develop an obsession over Sasori that led up to the night of the rape…" he paused for a moment. "I think that night destroyed my cousin and turned him into a lifeless doll, making it easier for Orochimaru to control him even more."

"That's horrible!" she gasped.

Gaara nodded in agreement. "It seemed pretty hopeless for him since he found no way to escape that bastard, until he met a stranger woman. I believe he told us her name was Konan and she was a vampire. I think he knew she was one and wanted to become one to in hopes of getting away from that sick twisted sorcerer."

"Wait, Orochimaru is a sorcerer? And they're real?!" the pink haired woman asked.

"As real as me and you, plus how do you think he can live this long." He said.

"Good point. Now that I think of it I broke an item from his office and took to my room to fix it. Maybe that thing gave me the dreams." Sakura concluded.

The red head shrugged. "Anyway, Konan turned Sasori into a vampire and he was finally able to break away from the bastard. When I was six years old he found his way to us and asked my father if he could join our family again. But my father was a cruel man and wanted to turn him away, but then changed his mind. To prove Sasori's loyalty to the family he was to be my caretaker."

"Well that's not so bad." She said.

"Actually it was bad. When I was younger I let the sand demon, Shukaku control me and I killed those that dared to get in my way. My father used this to his advantage and hoped that I would kill Sasori. At first when I meet my cousin for the first time I wanted to kill him but when I saw the same pain and loneliness in his eyes I didn't… He treated me like a real person and not a monster like everyone else, and would even play with me when no one else would. My older siblings were too scared of me to come anywhere near, but Sasori was never scared of me and treated me like family. I even looked up to him as a big brother."

"Sounds like you guys are close." Sakura smiled.

"We are very close and still are close to this day. When I was eight, my father was killed by two werewolves, leaving Sasori leader of our clan. It was strange though, when Sasori took over things changed in our clan for the better. My bother and sister started to talk to me like real siblings, and who ever called me a monster Sasori gave them a brutal punishment. When I was ten we found Naruto on the streets, cold and alone. When my father was leader he didn't let any outsiders in our clan but my cousin took Naruto in and figured that he would make a good friend for me. It turned out that he had a demon to like me, you couldn't image my surprise when I learned that and my shock at how happy and goofy Naruto was compared to me." A small smile appeared on his face.

Sakura was surprise to see Gaara smile for the first time. It wasn't a creepy or evil smile; it was one of true happiness that made her heart melt. But the smile on his face soon turned into a frown.

"When I turned thirteen he told me something… something he has never told anyone else before. He told me everything about Orochimaru and what he did to him. I was shock to hear all of this and even more shock to see him, to see my cold heart emotionless cousin cry in front of me as he told me everything. I was enraged at what Orochimaru did and wanted to kill that bastard for hurting one of the most important people in my life. That's why I'm angry that he came here, knowing that Orochimaru has a trap waiting for him." He finished as he started at the ground with anger and sadness.

Sakura could only frown as she stared at Gaara. This was the first time he showed any kind of sadness before. To her it didn't seem right for him.

"You're scared for you cousin, aren't you." She smiled sadly.

He nodded, "Deidara and I are the only ones that know the true, and now you."

"Don't worry Gaara I won't tell anyone… Expect for Hinata because I told her about my dreams when I still thought it was you." Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"Hinata's fine. If you trust her then I will to." The red head said as he turned away from her and joined the others.

The pink haired woman smiled happily to know that he trusted the people that she trusted the most. She followed the vampire back to the others as they talked.

"Naruto as informed me that Itachi Uchiha is here along with his little brother." Sasori looked at Gaara.

"Yes, he went to the generator building with a human to see if they can get the power working." said Gaara.

"Humph, that's easier said then done the way I left it." said the older red head.

--

"This place is a mess." Hana kicked a piece of melt out of the way.

Itachi said nothing as he studied over the controls. Some of them were smash together, making it hard for Itachi to figure out what they were.

When they arrived they found two dead bodies on the ground with blood all over them. They found that they were bitten by a vampire that was not like him and the others on the island. He figure that this one must of snuck onto the island and caused all this chaos, but why was still unknown to him.

But for now he was more worried about the werewolves. It wasn't that he couldn't fight them, in fact one time he kill five werewolves in ten minutes. It was just Hana he was worried about. The black haired man knew that Hana was tough and could take care of herself, but werewolves were really tough that even vampires have a hard with them.

"I think I can get it working but it will be tricky." said Itachi as pulled out wires from under the main controls and started connecting them.

"You need help?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, I need you to find any kind of light and help me see what I'm doing." said the vampire.

Hana quickly scrabbled around to try to find any thing to help Itachi see. She wondered around the corner and down a little hall until she came up to a glass case with the Red Cross on it. Smiling to herself she broke the glass case and pulled out the large first aid kit and placed it on the ground. Flipping it open she found many bandages, scissors, medic tape, three bottles of alcohol and other things inside. Her smile grew as she pulled out a large flashlight.

"This should do it." Hana said to herself.

She flipped it on to see if it works and blinded herself a bit. The human cursed under her breath as she rubbed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt warm breath on the back of her neck that made freeze. Blinking her eyes once more she slowly turned around and stared in horror at what she saw.

A 6 foot wolf beast stood behind her on his back legs as he was hunch over a bit. It had dark gray fur, yellow eyes and sharp teeth and claws that looked like that put knives to shame.

**I have to tell you all that you don't know how much it was killing me when you all thought it was Gaara when it was real Sasori. And when I wrote the rape I so badly wanted to shout out it was Sasori and not Gaara!**

**Any who I kind of like the pairing OroSaso, but not romanic more like abuse and suffering on Sasori's part. Heck that the pairing gave me the muse to write this story again.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12:Birth

**Hello people! I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I've been really busy lately. I have some very important to annouce but it will be at the end of this chapter.**

**Plus my writing is a little sloppy in this chapter since I really didn't check the grammer. I was lazy to do it.**

Chapter 12: Birth

Hana stared at the beast with horror as her body shook in fear. The werewolf growled and stared Hana down like she was a little frightened rabbit that was back into a corner. In the back of her head she heard a voice yelling at her to run but her body refused to move.

The werewolf brought its mussel closer to her head and sniffed her brown hair. Hana sucked in a harsh breath and held it as she felt the wolf's cold and wet nose on her head. It's hot breath hit her face that only caused her fear of the beast to grow. Slowly the werewolf pulled back and growled deep in its throat. Without warning the werewolf let out a roared and was about to strike Hana until something crash into it's side painfully.

Hana was in complete shock at what just happen until she finally realized that it was Itachi that knocked the beast down. His once black eyes were now red with anger as his fangs were long as he growled a bit.

"I-Itachi." She whispered.

The vampire turned to look at her with clam eyes to see if she was hurt. But his attention was quickly turned back to the werewolf to see it get up.

"Run!" He told her before he lunged at the beast.

She hesitated for a bit to watch Itachi lung at the wolf before she ran. Hana didn't want to leave Itachi alone with that monster but knew that she would only get in the way. It was a little hard for her to run in the dark since she kept tripping over something and bump into the wall. She made it back to the main room and ran to the front doors.

But when she opened the doors she was greeted with two more werewolves, one with black fur and the brown fur. The brunette woman let out a gasp and quickly shut the door. But sadly they saw her and broke down the door. Hana quickly ran at full speed to the other side of the room and climbed up a large pipe. She didn't dare to look down since she heard the growls and felt the ppie shake as they crashed into it.

Finally she reached the top and climbed over to a larger pipe. From below she watched the two werewolves claw at the wall that the pipes were resting agents. She held on to the large pipe for dear life when they hit the wall, casing the pipes to shake.

Then to her horror one of them started to climb up the wall. Hana panicked as she tried to look for a way to get away from the werewolves, but sadly she had no where else to go and nothing to defend herself with.

Suddenly the one still on the ground crashed into the wall again that cased her to slip. She grabbed on to a small pole and tried to pull herself up, but the large pipe that she was on was to slippery to climb back up on. She looked over her shoulder to see the one climbing the wall was getting closer to her. Once again Hana tried to pull herself up but to only fail. She felt her eyes sting a little as tears formed in her eyes, she tried to blink them away but only made them fall.

'I-I can't believe this is how I die.'

"Hana!"

The brunette looked over her shoulder to see Itachi running towards her and the two werewolves.

"Itachi hurry, I can't hold on much longer!" Hana shouted as she slipped a little.

The two werewolves soon turned their attention to Itachi and charged at him as they forget Hana. Below Hana heard the fight between the wolves and Itachi start. Giving one more effort, Hana grabbed another pole with her hand and tried to pull herself up. But the pole snapped and she fell off the large pipe and landed on the ground. She gasped in pain and held her injured shoulder as she tried to sit up, but to only lay back down when a wave of pain hit her side.

She froze when she heard a growl getting close and saw a large shadow over her. This time she let the tears fall freely down her cheeks as she was a sitting duck.

But another growl was heard that wasn't like the werewolves, and then large shadow was gone. She lessoned to the fight behind her until she heard the dog whimper and then no more. Then she heard movement coming towards her and felt two gentle hands pull her into a warm embrace.

"Are you alright Hana?" Itachi asked.

She then broke into a sob and buried her face in his chest. The black haired man said nothing as he just gentle held her and let her cry; after all she almost got killed three times by a werewolf.

--

The lights in the small storage room flickered on, giving light to the ones inside.

"Looks like they finally got the power working again." said Sakura.

"I think I'll go meet up with them Itachi and Hana and tell them where we are." said Naruto.

"P-Please be c-careful." said Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata I won't let a bunch of over grown mutts stop me. Just stay here with Gaara and Sasori; they will take care of you." Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and ran out of the storage room.

Hinata turned red at the kiss Naruto gave her and fainted. Sakura laughed a bit and walked over and kneeled to her friend to see if she is ok.

"Is she alright, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, just a little traumatized by the kiss Naruto gave her. She always faints when a boy she likes gets close or talk to her." Sakura smiled.

On the other side of the room, away from the girls…

"I can't believe that dope finally found a girl for himself." said Gaara as he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Sasori said with no emotion in his voice.

The younger red head glared at him. "You know very will that I hate human contact and my demon would make me kill anyone who gets to close."

"Perhaps, but let me ask you this. When ever you are near that girl name Sakura did you or your demon wanted to kill her?" Sasori asked.

"Well, at first he was roaring in my head to kill her. But… everyday she came to see me and his voice died down until he was gone." Gaara looked down at the ground.

"Its sounds like to me that he is accepting her, does that me you are to?" Sasori asked again.

"I'm… I'm not sure." Gaara mumbled a little as he placed a hand over his heart without realizing it.

"Danna!" Deidara shouted.

"What is it Dei?" the older vampire looked at his mate.

"I'm hungry, un." She said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sasori asked a little annoyed.

The blonde gave him a nasty glare. "You are my husband and the father of this child! IT'S YOUR JOB TO DO WHAT I TELL YOU, UN!!"

Sasori quivered a bit under Deidara's rage as he had forgotten what she was like pregnant. They had been separated for so long that he forgot all of the food cravings and unexpected mood swings, which were mostly rage and pointed towards him. Sometimes he would be beaten to a bloody polyp if Deidara was furious, but if she was angry he would remain unharmed.

"Ok, ok I'll look for something." said Sasori.

Deidara's glare dropped as her face brightens with a large smile on her face. "Thank you Danna, un."

Sasori said nothing as he had a deep frown on his face as he started looking through boxes on the shelves. Gaara smirked to himself as he watched his cousin getting bossed around by his wife.

"Your taking to long Danna, Gaara help him out, un!" Deidara ordered.

Gaara's smirk turned into a frown as he grumbled something. Normally he wouldn't let anyone, other then Sasori, boss him around. But since Deidara was pregnant with some nasty mood swings he rather stayed in one piece.

"You sure know how to put them to work." Sakura whispered to the blonde.

"Well I've been told I'm pretty scary since I'm pregnant, so why not milk it while I can, un." Deidara grinned.

"Wh… What happened?"

Sakura looked down next to her to see Hinata finally awake.

"Naruto kissed you on the forehead and you passed out." said Sakura as she helped her friend up.

"Looks like you have a crush on our loud mouth, un." Deidara smirked

Hinata turned red.

"Oh it would be so cute when you two become part of the family, un." Deidara giggled.

"What?!" both of the humans looked at her with shock.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you guys haven't notice. Naruto and Gaara haven't taken any interest in any human female for years. And when a single male vampire does it means that they pretty much want to mate with you most of the time, un." The older woman explained.

"M-M-Mate!? With us?!" Sakura shouted quietly so Gaara and Sasori didn't hear.

"Yep, but don't worry; those two won't force you girls into anything. Sasori raised them right and taught them to be gentlemen… most of the time, un." Deidara smiled.

"Oh… well… that's good to know." Sakura started to do the finger thing that Hinata always does.

"S-So D-Deidara," the blonde looked at Hinata, "W-When S-S-Sasori bit y-you d-did it h-hurt?"

"At first it did but it was a tiny sting, like when a bee stings you almost. But the pain only last like five seconds and the rest felt surprisingly good, un." said the blonde.

"So do you really think that Gaara and Naruto really like us?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I'm sure, especially with Gaara, un. I've never seen him so open up to anyone other then my Danna; I think he really cares for you Sakura, un." said Deidara.

Now it was Sakura's turn to turn red. Sure she knew that she and Gaara had a special relationship but she never thought he had feelings for her like she did for him. But being Gaara he keeps everything to himself and only spoke when he felt like it.

"Sakura!" Naruto suddenly burst through the door with Itachi behind him as he carried Hana bridal style.

"What happened?" Sakura rushed over to Itachi as he placed Hana on the ground gently.

"We got ambush by three werewolves. Her left side hurts along with her left shoulder." said Itachi.

"I'm fine, you're overreacting Itachi." said Hana.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." said Sakura.

Itachi stood up from his knee position as he stayed close to Hana.

"Hello weasel, un."

The dark haired man looked up to see Deidara glaring at him.

"Greetings Deidara, you look well and might I add that you are glowing." Itachi said calmly.

But Deidara grumbled something and looked away.

"Now Dei that's no way to treat our friends." Sasori said as he came up to Deidara and handed her a small bag of chips, which she was happy to take.

"Sasori, what a surprise to see you here. I'm assuming that you're the one that caused the chaos around here." Itachi asked with an amuse smirk.

"Perhaps." The red head smirked back.

"Looks like you have some crack ribs Hana, and there might be the chance you broke your shoulder to." Sakura suddenly announced.

"Will she be alright?" Itachi asked the pink haired woman.

"She'll be alright for now but we need to get her to a hospital soon so her bones will heal the right way." said Sakura.

"Does that mean she might become deformed?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up baka." Gaara hit him over the head.

"I'm going to become deformed!?" Hana's eyes widen in horror

"No of course not!" said Sakura.

"J-Just r-relax H-H-Hana." Hinata shuttered.

"That's easy for you to say! I'm going to become some deformed monster!" Hana yelled.

"Look what you did Uzumaki." Itachi glared at the blonde.

"I-I didn't mean to scary her." Naruto quivered under the Uchiha's gaze.

"Great Naruto you got an Uchiha mad. The last thing we need is a mood and angry one." said Gaara.

"You two should show more respect for your elders. I thought you raised these two better Sasori." Itachi looked at the older red head.

"I did." The said red head glared at the younger vampires.

"Danna." Deidara whispered.

"Well it seems that you didn't put much effort into it." the black haired man glared.

"Watch it Uchiha. You may be my friend but I won't let you insult my family." Sasori glared back.

"Well I woouldn't if they knew how to act in public." said Itachi.

"Danna." Deidara said a little louder.

"They know how to act and behave out in public. But your younger brother seems to lack that." The red head hissed.

"I try to teach Sasuke but he ignores me with a burning hatred, remember." said the Uchiha.

"Danna!" Deidara said a little louder now.

"It' not my fault that your family can't respect you like mine. But it doesn't surprise me since you ignore him all the time to." said Sasori.

"I'm the clan leader and I don't have time to play the big nice brother for only one person!" Itachi yelled.

"So what, I'm the leader of my clan and I play the big nice brother all the time. You have no excuse Uchiha!" Sasori yelled.

"DANNA!!" Deidara yelled.

"What Deidara…" Sasori fell silent when he saw the sight of Deidara.

The blonde woman was pale with her eyes widen and she was shaking. "I-I think… I think my water just broke, un."

The red head stared in shock as his eye were widen in horror. Everyone in the room fell silent as they stared at Deidara in horror.

"A-A-Are you sure?" Sasori asked.

As if answering his question a large puddle of water appeared under her feet.

"Whoa, title wave!" Naruto shouted as he jumped back.

"She's gone into labor, Hinata help me with her." Sakura quickly stood up form Hana and ran to the blonde.

"Ouch it hurts, un!" Deidara yelled as Sakura and Hinata slowly lowered her to the ground.

"W-What do we do!?" Naruto yelled into Gaara's face.

"Don't ask me baka!" Gaara growled as rubbed his ear.

"Well what you two can do is find some clean towels and blankets." said Hana.

"But there's so much- Just do it!" Hana yelled at Naruto.

The two younger vampires scrambled away as they tried to fine some clean towels and blankets.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH!!" Deidara cried.

"She's coming a lot faster then I thought." said Sakura.

"I-I t-though you s-said sh-she had a-another m-month." Hinata said nervously.

"She does but it seems that the baby disagrees." said Sakura.

"What can I do?" the older red head asked.

"I need you to sit behind Deidara and help support her up. Where's Gaara and Naruto?" the pink haired woman asked.

"I send them off to look for some clean towels and blankets." said the brunette woman.

"Well they're taking to long. Itachi please go and help them." said Sakura.

Itachi just nodded and went to look.

"S-Sakura sh-she's r-ready." said the pearled eyed woman.

"Ok Deidara it's time for you to push. Now on the count of three push. One, two, three push!" said Sakura.

The blonde woman shut her eyes and groaned as tried to push. Sasori sat right behind her with both of his legs on each side of her and held one of her hands.

"I see a head!" Sakura announced.

"Here's the towels and blankets." said Naruto.

"Hand them to Hinata." The pink haired woman ordered.

The blonde nodded and handed them to Hinata who was next to Sakura. As he did this Naruto caught the sight of the baby's head coming out and turned pale. A few seconds later he fainted. Gaara groaned in annoyance and pulled his friend out of the way.

"Again, one, two, three push!" Sakura yelled.

Deidara let out a cry of pain as she pushed with all her might. But she ran out of energy and fell back into Sasori's chest.

"You're doing great Deidara, just one more push." Sakura encourage.

"I can't do it." the blonde cried.

"Come on Dei just one more, I know you can do it." Her husband encouraged her to.

"Ok, ok if it gets all of you to shut up!" Deidara sat up.

"Alright last one Deidara, one, two, three push!" Sakura shouted.

Pushing as hard as she could Deidara let out a loud scream that people from the mainland could hear. Then finally the baby was finally out but didn't cry for some reason.

"Y-You d-did great D-Deidara." said Hinata.

Deidara panted heavily as she leaned back in Sasori's chest. "I-Is my baby alright?"

"The baby is fine and looks healthy." Sakura smiled.

"So what is it?" Sasori asked.

Sakura's smile grew. "It's a beautiful health baby…

**What is it, a boy or a girl? Only I know what it is.**

**Anyway I'm sad to say that I'm going to take a break from all my Fanfiction stories. I'm in the middle of writing a story for a contest that must be entered on Augest 18. But I'm not leaving forever I'm just taking some time off so I can work on my story.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13:Caught

**I know I said that I'm not going to write this until my other story is finish, but this thing has been bugging me. It's pretty much scream at to finish it. SO yeah, enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Caught

… girl!"

"W-We have girl?" Sasori asked in shock.

Sakura just grinned and handed the baby to Hinata so she could clean it up.

"Hear that Danna, we have a girl, un." Deidara smiled a tired one.

"I have a daughter, me?" Sasori smiled brightly, which seemed like a first time in years for him.

"Wait until Temari hears about this, she's going to go ballistic and spoil her to death." Gaara chuckled.

"H-Here s-she i-is." Hinata smiled as she handed the baby wrapped in a blanket to Deidara.

The blonde eagerly took her baby girl from Hinata and brought the buddle close to her. Sasori looked over her shoulder to get a better look as Deidara moved the blanket a bit to see their daughter's face.

The little girl was a little red still but you can tell she had her father's pale skin. There were little dark hairs on the top of her head that would promise to become beautiful blonde locks. The baby squirmed a bit and slowly opened her eyes to reveal brown eyes with long feminine eyelashes like Sasori's

"Aw, she's so beautiful, un!" Deidara broke into a fit of sobs.

"What's the matter with her?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Her hormones are still raging and will take a week for them to settle down again." Sakura explained.

"Dei… can I hold her?" Sasori asked.

"Of course Danna, un." The female vampire smiled as she handed the buddle to him.

The older red head carefully took the baby in his arms and brought her close to his chest. The baby squirmed a little in Sasori's arms but quickly settled down when she look at her dad for the first time. Brown eyes met brown eyes as they were both locked on to each others gaze. A strange feeling washed over Sasori as he stared at his daughter. He couldn't explain it but somehow he understood what she was trying to do or say.

"So what's her name?" Hana asked.

"When I was in that cell for a few months I have been thinking of a few baby names. But I think I've got the perfect one for her, un." said Deidara.

"Let's hear it." said Sakura.

Deidara smiled as she looked over her shoulder to see Sasori and the baby. "Suki, her name is Suki, un."

"'Beloved'. That's a wonderful name." Hana smiled.

"You like it Danna, un?" she asked.

Sasori tore his gaze from the baby and smiled a Deidara. "I think it's a wonderful name for her Deidara."

"What happened?" Naruto asked groggily as he sat up a bit.

"You passed out baka." said Gaara as he stood next to him.

"I did?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"But you're in time to meet Suki." said Itachi.

"Who?" Naruto asked even more confused.

"T-The b-baby." said Hinata.

Naruto mouthed an 'Oh' and stood up to see Sasori holding Suki behind Deidara.

"Aw, she's cute!" the blonde grinned.

"She's going to look a lot like you Sasori." said Gaara.

"Seems like it, I just hope she doesn't say un all the time." said Sasori.

"HEY!!" Deidara yelled.

The older red head chuckled. "Sorry Dei."

A loud howl was suddenly heard outside that made everyone tense. Suki's eyes widen a little as her vampire instincts kicked in at the danger of a werewolf. Feeling his daughter's uneasiness Sasori slowly rocked her and gave her a clam and gentle smile. Suki relaxed a little and looked back at her dad as if telling him she was ok now.

"Deidara take Suki." said Sasori.

The blonde woman twisted around a bit and took the baby from Sasori. Once Suki left his arms he stood up from behind Deidara and headed towards the door with Itachi behind him. Naruto and Gaara stayed close behind with Sakura, Hana, Hinata, Deidara and Suki incase something happened.

Sasori slowly opened the door and poked his head outside to see if there was any danger. Slowly he pushed the door open a little wider and stepped outside. The black haired man closed the door behind them and walked out a bit with Sasori.

Suddenly two large werewolves jumped out from the jungle and stood on their hind legs. Once moonlight touched them both Sasori and Itachi's eyes widen in shock at what they saw.

The two werewolves' right side of their face was replaced with metal and wires. Both of their eyes were replaced with red mechanical eyes. Large colored wires ran down their backs from there heads. Both of their left arms and hind right legs were replaced with mechanical lumps. There fur was all most gone as there were melt plates all over them.

Both of the vampires were in complete shock to see that once two proud werewolves were turned into… this! What in the world did those bastards do to them?

Soon both of the wolves' eyes lit up in a red glow and turned to stare at Itachi and Sasori.

"Analyzing, analyzing." A computer voice came from one of them.

Itachi raised an eyebrow in question and wonder what they are analyzing for. Normally werewolves would attack a vampire right away at the sight of one, so does that mean their looking for something.

"Analyzing for target." Another computer voice came from the other.

"Target… target… target… target… target found! Target Sasori Sabaku located. Capture and bring back admittedly." said the other.

Without warning, both of the machine werewolves lunged at the vampires as Itachi and Sasori jumped to the side. Both of the werewolves ignored Itachi as they focused on Sasori and slowly approach him. One leaped at the red head, but he was quicker then the beast and jumped up in the air and landed on the wolf's head. The wolf tried to bite him but Sasori jump off before it could.

Still in the air the other wolf, that was forgotten, grabbed Sasori with his metal claw and squeezed Sasori. The red head winced in pain as he struggled to breath.

Itachi tried to get Sasori but was blocked by the other werewolf. The black haired man glared at the beast as he ran around it at amazing speed. But the beast suddenly blocked his path to get to his friend.

'They're not normal werewolves, well not anymore they are. I don't know what that bastard Orochimaru and his men did but it seems they made these beasts a lot more capable then us.' Itachi thought with a deep frowned.

In a flash the werewolf was face to face with Itachi and smacked him into the stone wall of the storage room. The Uchiha groaned in pain as he slide to the ground and laid on the grass like a lifeless doll.

Sasori finally screamed in agony and soon passed out from the pain and lack of air. Once he was out cold the wolf loosened his grip as two large cable wires popped out of its back and wrapped around the vampire. The wires held onto Sasori with a good grip and brought Sasori to lay his back on the wolf's back. Once secured the wolf gave a small howl to the other as if telling him it was time to go.

But before the wolf with Sasori could move, a large sand spike shot up from the ground and hitting the wolf on its side, missing Sasori. The wolf whimpered in pain but stood up like nothing happened. The other looked at the storage's front door to see an angry Gaara in his demon form on all fours.

The unharmed werewolf growled at Gaara as the one with Sasori took off. Gaara tried to go after it but was blocked by the other one. Now Gaara was really angry as he let his demon take over a bit.

The werewolf charged at Gaara with amazing speed. The red head admitted that it was fast for a wolf but since he had a demon he was faster and stronger. Before the werewolf could strike, Gaara was gone in a flash. The beast stopped dead in its tracks and tried looking for the vampire/demon but found no trace of him.

Then a horrible pain washed over the wolf as it let out a howl of agony. It looked down to its stomach to see a large claw made of sand went through him. The wolf could see blood all over it with wires here and their and a few of it's organs it had left. The werewolf's bright red eye lights dead down as the claw pulled out of the stomach, letting the beast fall to the ground lifelessly.

The red head vampire/demon huffed and puffed as he glared at the dead beast. Sand fell from his arm that formed the demon like claw. It was easy to say that Gaara was anger, no… he was furious. Furious that those beasts take his cousin, furious of them takeing him to that bastard Orochimaru, furious at the thought of what Orochimaru was going to do to Sasori, but most of all… he was furious for letting them go. He was angry at himself for letting Sasori being taken away as he stood there helplessly as his cousin faced his worst fear alone.

Letting out a low anger growl Gaara curled his hands into fists as she body shook with rage. He whipped his head towards the direction that the werewolf with his cousin went. He was about to charge off after them until he heard some one call his name.

"Gaara stop!"

The red head looked behind him to see Itachi holding his shoulder as he had a serious look on his face.

"You need to let them go for now. I know it's hard and I don't know what Orochimaru wants from Sasori but you need to think. We are injured and have to figure out how to protect the girls first. So as painful as it sounds… you need to let Sasori go." Itachi said calmly.

Gaara flinched at the words a little as he felt guilt take over his heart. What Itachi spoke of was true; they needed to protect the girls first. Hana had a few cracked ribs and a broken shoulder, Itachi seemed to be in pain a bit and Deidara was in no shape to move from her spot after giving birth to Suki. They were indeed bad shape.

The Uchiha watched the younger vampire in hopes that he would understand. It felt like forever to Itachi as he watched Gaara. Finally the blue markings on his body disappeared as the once deadly aura was now gone.

The red head slowly turned around and walked over to Itachi and helped him back to the storage room.

--

"YOU LET THEM TAKE MY DANNA!!" Deidara screamed in furry.

Gaara kneeled before Deidara as he bowed his head so low that his forehead touched the floor. Deidara still sat in the same spot she was in as she held Suki, who was starting to cry for the first time. It seemed that she felt her mother anger and somehow knew her father was in trouble.

"I don't deserver your forgiveness Deidara. I've failed in protecting Sasori, but I'm truly sorry for failing you and him." Gaara apologized as his head was still bowed.

From the side Sakura and the others watched the scene with sadness. Sakura felt trebly sorry for Gaara and just wanted to hug him until everything was better. She watched the blonde woman try to stop the baby from crying. Once Suki was silent Deidara shot the red head a nasty glare as she had a deep frown on her face. To Sakura it seemed Deidara was making a decision of what to do about Gaara. Finally her glare dropped as she let out a deep sigh.

"You are forgiven Gaara, un." said Deidara.

Gaara lifted up from ground as he had a sad look on his face.

"Itachi, please tell me you know what to do, un." asked the blonde woman

"I do. I think I know where that werewolf was heading to and I think I know what to expect as well. Gaara and I will go get Sasori while Naruto's stays behind to protect all of you." said the Uchiha.

"What?! But I want to come and help to, I need action!" Naruto whined.

"There is no way I sitting here either!" Hana added.

"Same here!" said Sakura.

"Hana don't be ridicules, you're injured. Plus Miss. Haruno need to stay with Deidara and Suki." said Itachi.

"And I'm not going to let you get hurt." Gaara said to Sakura.

Sakura opened her mouth and was about to protest until another howl was heard.

"N-Not a-again." said Hinata.

"What do they want this time?" Gaara growled.

"Don't know." Itachi said quietly as he headed for the door.

He opened the door and walked outside with caution. He whipped his head to the side as he heard a few deep growls from the dark jungle. Five werewolves slowly came out from the jungle, only this time that they weren't in their wolf forms. There were four males and one female. The one in the front must have been the leader since he was the oldest. He had a short dark beard with some gray in it and he had short hair.

Itachi stayed perfectly still as his face showed no emotion as he watched them approach. He made sure to close the door enough so the werewolves wouldn't see the others but enough for Gaara, Naruto and the rest to hear.

"Itachi Uchiha, one of the strongest vampires from one of the greatest vampire clans. I must say I'm surprise to see you here." said the leader.

"You must be Garu Sado. I've heard about you, you are of the strongest werewolves that have been around for a very long time." Itachi said calmly.

Garu chuckled, "Well at least it will be nice to know that the Itachi Uchiha will die at the hand of a werewolf. Kill him!"

"No!"

The door behind the vampire flew open as Hana ran out and stood in front Itachi. The black haired man was surprise at Hana's sudden action as she stood in front of him and faced Garu with a nasty glare.

"Hana… what are you doing you're going to get yourself killed!" Itachi hissed.

"I don't care; I would never forgive myself if I stand by and watched you die." She glared back at him.

"Enough of this kill them both!" Garu ordered.

"Wait!"

Hana froze at the sound that voice, 'that' voice that she thought she would never hear again. She slowly turned her head back to the werewolves to see a young man that was the same age as Sakura and Hinata make his way to Garu. He had brown hair like hers but was in a spiky style like Naruto's, he had black midnight eye that fit him well and last he had red marking on his cheeks like hers.

"K-Kiba?" Hana whispered.

**For some reason I can only picture Sasori and Deidara only having girls, I don't know why I just do. But Suki is my OC in case anyone wants to know.**

**This story as like two or three more chapters left and that's it. What will happen to poor Sasori? I... haven't ogtten that far, so I don't even know myself.**

**Please review!**


	15. Angry Aurther's note

**'Is been a while since someone stupid enough gave me a review that tells me how bad my story is. If you think I'm going to sit back take that and while I feel bad about myself let me tell you something… YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!!**

**Thanks to little Miss Sarah's review I'm F pissed off! Let's read the review shall we.**

**_ok, now this is just getting stupid. Robotic werewolves? you have GOT to be kidding me. You are adding to much to this story. What exactly is the point of it anymore? It began good, now i think ur just pulling out of your . Oh and by the way its Truth not true, Scare not Scary. You really need to read over, and check your work. How can you expect people to take you seriously with writing like this? _**

**First of all is Orochimaru for crying out loud people, he doesn't experiments all the time in the manga. And those two werewolves were his poor victims! And the point of this story is about Sasori's nightmare of going back to Orochimaru! And my not pulling shit out of my ass, it's my story and I can do what I want to it! Incase if you haven't not notice at the beginning of chapter I told you my grammar and spelling sucks, and read throw it twice before it went up! Plus a lot of people do time me seriously because they understand my disability I have!**

**The reason why I'm putting this up is because I can't tell 'Sarah' this in her face since she is an anonymous review! And warning to others out there that are like her. I WOULDN'T PUT UP WITH THAT F BULLSHIT!! I am not afraid to lash out to anyone that give me review like that and tell me I have horrible spelling and grammar! I'm quite sensitive to that!**

**I hope the '13 Ghosts' come and haunt you until the end of time!!**

**… Thank you for lessening to me little rant. Sorry my loyal reads but I needed to speak** **my mind.**


	16. Chapter 14:Forever

Demonic Island 2

**I want to thank everyone for your support from my little rant. I wouldn't really put that up unless if I can't answer back and I was just really pissed off. So thank you again everyone!**

Chapter 14: Forever

Kiba heard Hana whisper his name and slowly turned to her with a sad smile. He wore the same clothes like the vampires and werewolves that were trapped on the island.

"Hi Hana." Kiba said quietly.

The brunette woman could only stare in shock as tears build up in her eyes. How could this be, was he really alive or was he just a fragment of her imagination.

"Kiba what is the mean of this?! Explain yourself!" Garu ordered in a not so happy tone.

The younger Inuzuka jumped a bit at the voice of his leader and quickly turned around to face Garu.

"For give me Garu-sensei, but this woman is my older sister Hana Inuzuka. She's very important to me… and I can tell she's been suffering because of me." Kiba explained as he bowed his head low.

"Your loyalty runs deep for your family, like a true werewolf." The older werewolf chuckled.

He then looked at Hana and Itachi and studied the two carefully. The brunette woman shook a bit under his gaze but kept on a brave face. After what felt like forever the older werewolf smirked and looked back at Kiba, "Though since this human is protecting a vampire and obviously wouldn't back down, I have no chose then to respect your wishes Kiba."

"Thank you sensei." Kiba bowed again and turned to face his sister.

Before the brunette knew it his sister tackled him into a hug and cried on his shoulder. Kiba smiled sadly at his sister and wrapped his arms around her waist gentle.

From the side Itachi had a small smile on his face as he watched Hana reunite with her brother. He was happy to see her finally happy again. When she came to visit him, he could see a sad and hurt look in her eyes all the time and knew that there was nothing he could do. He'll admit that he had grown some feelings for the human woman but he would never admit to anyone.

Itachi turned his gaze to Garu who was glaring at him with hatred. Itachi was about to return the favor but decided not to instead. Maybe it was time they stop fighting each other and face the real issue.

"Garu I wish to talk to about the situation we are in." he got the leaders attention, "We've been fighting with each other out of anger and frustration for being caught and treated like zoo animals. The one that we need to deal with is that bastard Orochimaru that did this to us." Itachi finished as pointed to the dead werewolf that Gaara killed.

All the werewolves expect for Kiba, looked at the dead beast in horror to see what happen to the creature. Its body was mostly machine now and no longer the proud beast it was long ago.

"That _thing_ along with another came and attacked us. It was more of a robot then a werewolf. The other one got away and took my friend with it. I believe Orochimaru made them like that to get us." The black haired vampire explained.

The old werewolf had a deep frown on his face with sadness in his eyes. Behind him the rest of the werewolves whispered about the dead beast in horror. Finally Garu turn to look at Itachi with a serious face.

"Very well then, we will put aside our differences and deal with the true issue… for now." said the bearded man.

Itachi smiled a bit as he shook hands with Garu. It felt a little strange to him that he was shacking hands with the enemy, but like he said earlier they needed to deal with the issue.

"Hana what's wrong?" came Kiba's voice.

Itachi turned to the Inuzuka siblings to see Hana holding her side in pain. Quickly he pulled his hand back ran over to Hana side. Kiba growled at Itachi but he ignored the young werewolf.

"Sakura get out here!" the black haired vampire called.

"Sakura?" Kiba mumbled a bit in surprise.

"Kiba!?"

The brunette man looked up to the front door to see Sakura and Hinata. Both of the girls stared in shock at the sight of their old friend, while Kiba stared back.

"H-Hi guys." He smiled a little.

--

"It happened when I was in South America when I was traveling with one of the most famous people in wild life history. It started in a small village we were staying at that you really can't find on the map." Kiba explained.

After the cries and hugs from Sakura and Hinata, both of the girls along with Hana and Kiba, sat together away from everyone. Itachi, Deidara and Garu talked what to do now do while Naruto and Gaara stood on the side with the other werewolves. Gaara held Suki in his protective arms while Deidara talked.

"Then why didn't they tell us you were dead when you were alive this whole time." Hana asked with anger in her voice.

"Like you would all believe them when they told you I was attack by a werewolf and turned into one myself." The younger Inuzuka smirked.

"He has a point." said Hinata.

"Well for one I am glad you are alive. But how did you get on this island?" Sakura asked.

"After I got bitten the villagers tried to kill, but I quickly ran into the jungle and lost the villagers. I'm not completely sure how but I made it all the way to Mexico somehow. A week later I found Garu-sensei and his pack. They took me into their pack and taught me how to control my new powers. But about a year later Orochimaru caught us and brought us here ever since." He finished.

"I can't believe you've been here the whole time without us knowing it." the pearled eyed woman said.

"I'm a little surprise my self." said Kiba.

"Kiba! Get over here with your friends!" Garu shouted.

The brunette man quickly got to his feet and rushed over to his leader. Sakura and Hinata help Hana over to the others as they all gathered around.

"We've decided to attack the main base of the island were Sasori is. But some of us are going to have to stay behind, I am one of them." said Itachi.

"What!? Are kidding, you are like one of the strongest vampires here, we need you!" Naruto complain.

"Perhaps but we really need you and Gaara to go instead of me. You both have powerful demons which will help us. There are only a limited of people that can go because of the security system." The older male vampire explained.

"He's right, un. You two are going along with Kiba and Garu while the rest stay behind, un." said Deidara.

"You forgot someone Deidara." said Itachi.

"Huh, oh yeah. Sakura will be going to as your medic, un." said the blonde.

"What?!" Gaara roared.

"Sasori could be seriously injured and we need Sakura to be there." said Itachi.

"And I will be more then happy to go." Sakura smiled.

"But- No buts Gaara, I'm your leader to and what I say goes, un." Deidara cut him off.

The red head growled in annoyance while Suki giggles at the look on his face.

"We need to leave now if we want to save your friend." said Garu.

--

'My head…, damn werewolf!'

Sasori squinted his eyes a little but kept them closed. He tried to move his arms but found them tied above his head. Panic started to touch his heart but he tried to remain calm as he found his legs tied to.

Suddenly he heard hissing and felt something slither over his stomach. His eyes shot open as he looked down to see a large tan colored snake slithering over him. Finally panic took over him when he realized he was tied to floor in the center of a strange painted circle, while surrounded by many other snakes.

"Hello Scorpling."

Sasori froze in horror at the sound of that voice he has learned to fear all of these years, along with that dreaded pet name he has always hated. He gulped and slowly turned his head to the side to see the figure of his nightmares.

"Even after all these years you are still as cute and innocent looking as ever." said Orochimaru as he walked towards Sasori.

Orochimaru was now standing right over the red head with a twisted smile on his face. Sasori stared up at him with wide eyes as he feared what the pale man would do. He tried to hide the fear in his eyes but apparently failed miserable when Orochimaru smile grew and started to chuckle.

"Are you afraid of me Scorpling?" Orochimaru asked in amusement.

The vampire said nothing as he continued to stare at the pale man.

"Come now Scorpling, after we've been apart for so long I'm sure you have something to say." He asked once more as he lowered his head to Sasori's.

At first Sasori remained quiet until he spit in Orochimaru's face and glared at him. "Go to hell, bastard!"

But this only made Orochimaru chuckle even more as he wiped his face. "Still as spunky as ever, that's what I missed about you, you always gave me a challenge."

"You've got ten seconds to let me go or- Or you'll what Sasori?" the dark haired man cut him off in a semi serious tone.

"Incase you have forgotten I'm in control here. I control everything on this island and those who are on it, including your pretty little blonde." He watched Sasori's eyes widen, "Yes I know all about her, Deidara I believe. You don't know how much you broke my heart Scorpling, when I found out she was your wife and that she was carrying your child."

The red head didn't like where this conversation was going as dread washed over him. He knew perfectly will when Orochimaru made that mocking sad voice, nothing good came from it.

As if on queue **(is that right?) **Orochimaru's face darkens with a deep frown. "I should have killed her when she set foot on this island," he paused as the dark expression disappeared as a small smirk appeared, "But if I did that then you would have never come back to me, Scorpling."

"Don't call me that!" Sasori growled.

"Why not, it fits you so perfectly." The black haired man chuckled as he walked away.

The vampire kept his eyes on Orochimaru to see if the bastard would try something. He watched him reach a large table that sat on the side with many colored potions. It was then that Sasori realized that Orochimaru was shirtless and had a bunch of weird markings painted on his chest. Looking down at him self Sasori found that he to was shirtless and had markings on his chest.

"Wh-What are you doing?" the red head asked.

"Huh oh, this?" Orochimaru turned a bit to face Sasori. "It's just a little ritual that I'm doing that will bond us together… forever."

At that Sasori's eyes wide in horror.

**There are only two chapters left people... or one, it depends. But the point is that this story is almost over!**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 15:Battle

**I'm really sorry a late update everyone but I was in Texas for amost two weeks.**

**Anyways this chapter is a bit short but it should please you all. And I didn't put much effort into checking my spelling grammer, I was lazy. I hope you all like!**

Chapter 15: Battle

The main building sat in the center of the island that had large wire fences surrounding it. The building was pitch black inside as there wasn't any sign of life. Many jeeps scattered all over the front of the building with no one around.

From the dark jungle Gaara, Naruto, Garu, Kiba and Sakura watched the main building quietly to see if there was anyone. It's been almost thirty minutes now and they still haven't seen any life. It almost made the boys question Itachi when he told them where the main building was, but Sakura said this was the main building since she's been here before.

"Should we go?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm, it's like no one is around but we must be careful. Let's go" said Garu.

Garu and Kiba were the first ones to move with Naruto quickly following behind. Sakura was about to go after them but was quickly yanked back by Gaara. He pulled her down to the ground and to his eye level with a serious face.

"Gaara what are you doing?" she asked.

"Sakura please, I don't want anything to happen to you. I care for you to much if anything happened to you. I want you to stay close to me at all times, I know you don't like the idea of needing someone to protect you but please, I don't want you to get hurt." Gaara stared at her with a pleading face.

Sakura was surprise to hear this from Gaara.

"Gaara I-" he placed his fingers over her mouth to hush her.

He moved his fingers over to her left cheek as his palm rested on her soft skin. Sakura turned red a little at the sudden contact as she stared into his jade eyes. She felt the same sleepiness wash over her when she meet Gaara for the first time. But only this time instead of striking her, the red head lead towards her until his lips touched hers. Sakura gasped in shocked as her body tensed up at first but quickly relaxed. She couldn't believe that Gaara was kissing her and wonder if she was imagining it because of her sleepiness. He then slowly pulled away from her with a peaceful expression on his face.

Sakura blinked a bit as she was still a little drowsy. Before she could speak a word, Gaara quickly grabbed her hand and ran after the others.

--

There was an eerie feeling in the air as there was not a single soul around. Kiba quietly walked passed the abandon jeeps with his leader close behind. Not far behind them were Naruto, Gaara and Sakura. Gaara held on to Sakura's hand with a tight and yet gentle grip and kept her close to him.

Kiba spotted a door hidden a bit on the side of the building were he saw a little flickering light coming from the small window. He pointed towards the door so Garu knew where to look. The older man nodded and gestured for the vampires and Sakura to follow them.

But as soon as they got close to it a giant mechanical werewolf jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the group. Quickly Kiba and Garu backed off from the beast as Naruto, Gaara and Sakura stopped walking.

"That's the one that took Sasori." Gaara growled as he pulled Sakura closer to him.

The beast narrowed its red eyes at Kiba and Garu and slowly stocked towards them.

"You three go on ahead, we can handle him." Garu said to the three.

"Come on." Gaara pulled Sakura roughly behind him as he and Naruto made a dash to the door.

The beast noticed the vampires and tried to go after them but was quickly blocked by Kiba as the brunette started to transform.

The blonde was the first to reach the door, and grabbed the handle and found it unlocked. Quickly the trio rushed inside and shut the door behind them as they could no longer hear the fight. Everything was dark as the only light they had was a fading one down the long hall. Naruto took the lead as he quietly moved down the hall with Gaara and Sakura. They made many turns until they finally found the source of the light.

They were on the second level in a large open room that seemed to be a cargo room. Quietly the trio hid in the shadows and looked down below to see Orochimaru mixing potions with Sasori tied to the floor in the center of a paint circle. There were snakes everywhere as they slithered around on the cement floor.

"What is he doing?" the pink haired woman whispered.

"Don't know." Naruto whispered.

"He's performing a bonding ritual."

Naruto and Gaara quickly got to their feet and whipped around to see Kabuto. Sakura quickly got on her feet as well and stood behind Naruto and Gaara.

"This ritual will create a force with Lord Orochimaru and Sasori, it's so powerful that they can't be apart from each more then 35 feet. But this only works a certain time in 50 years, so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave" He moved his glasses.

"If you think I'm going to leave my cousin in that bastard's clutches you are dead wrong!" the red head roared as he threw his fist at Kabuto while blue marks appeared on his body.

The silver haired man quickly ducked and jump back to get some distance from the two demons. Sakura took this chance to run from the fight and find a way down to the main floor. She found a set of stairs in no time and quietly rushed down them. Once she reached the bottom Sakura quickly hid behind some craters and peeked out to see only Sasori.

Sakura raised a questionable eyebrow as she tried to figure out where the pale man went. But since time was against her she didn't have time to wonder. Taking a deep breath the pink haired woman charged out and ran towards the older red head. But then two large cobras appeared in front of her, blocking her view of Sasori.

"It's nice to see you still alive Sakura," she turned around to see Orochimaru behind her, "I surely thought that Gaara and his demon would have killed you by now." He chuckled.

"You bastard, you lied to me." She glared at him.

"I did no such thing. I told you I wanted to learn the weakness of the vampire and how to deal with them. Since Scorpling has turned into one I'll have to train him to obey me all over again. But only this time I know how to handle him" Orochimaru said.

"You make him sound like a disobedient dog. He's not an animal, you can't lock him up he's a person!" Sakura growled.

But he chuckled in amusement, "Dear Sakura, I'm surprise. After all your time here you haven't learned anything."

He then snapped his fingers as one of the cobras wrapped around her and squeezed her tight.

"Well _Miss_ Haruno thank you for all of your help here, but I'm afraid our time together ends. It was a pleasure working with you." Orochimaru smirked as he snapped his fingers again.

The cobra that was holding her and the other opened their mouths wide and was about to eat Sakura when a red blur came and killed the snakes. Sakura drop to the ground along with dead snakes as their blood covered her. She looked up to see that it was Naruto in his demon form as he glared at Orochimaru.

Kabuto came crashed down next to Orochimaru as Gaara quickly joined Naruto. Seeing how Naruto and Gaara could handle the pale man and his lackey, Sakura once again tried to get to Sasori.

Thankfully nothing got in her way and she reached Sasori's side to see him out cold. She scanned over his body to see if he was injured. Sakura let out a small sigh of relief when she found him unharmed. But when she touched his skin to untie his wrist his body jerked away from her as his brown eyes shot up and stared at her.

The pink haired woman gasped a little when she saw the look in his eyes. Those cold, heartless, unforgiving brown eyes when she first saw him were now gone, there nothing left but fear, pain and great sadness. He looked like an innocent child that was on the verge of tears. To her he looked so adorable when he looked so vulnerable.

'**What the heck are you thinking!? You're thinking like that bastard Orochimaru now!' **her inner self yelled.

Snapping back to reality she looked back at Sasori with a gentle smile. "Don't worry we'll get you out of here. Gaara and Naruto are fighting Orochimaru."

The older red head said nothing as he stared at Sakura with fear still. But his body relaxed a bit as he let her untie him. Once Sakura finished untying his wrists and legs, Sasori quickly stood up and hugged himself as he tried to cover his chest. Seeing his distress Sakura quickly looked around until her gaze landed on his black hood sweatshirt not far from them. She grabbed it and handed to Sasori who was more then happy to take it. Once he slipped it on Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the stairs.

Gaara and Naruto fought hard against Orochimaru as the bastard threw spell after spell at the two. Both of their demons started to surfaces even more as their fight continued, making it harder for them to keep them at bay. They needed to finish it quick before they destroyed everything and everyone on the island.

A large blast shot at Naruto that sent the blonde flying into the support beam of the building. The ceiling came crashing down on the three and buried them. Gaara was the first to dig his way out as he was back to his normal self, Naruto then started to dig out as Gaara helped him. Once they were both out the ceiling started to fall apart and come down.

Without wasting any time both of the vampires rushed back the way they came from.

--

Outside Sakura watched in horror as the building fall apart before her. Sasori watched with mid shock at the building while a feeling of dread washed over him. Kiba and Garu watched from the back with minor injurious from the dead beast.

Just when the building seemed to completely fall to the ground, Gaara and Naruto suddenly raced out before they were caught inside. There vampires, werewolves and human watch the main building crumble to the ground until there was nothing left.

No one spoke as they stared at the ruins before them. Both of the younger vampires slowly returned to the others as their eyes were glued at the ruined building. Once Gaara was close enough Sakura race towards him and engulfed him into a hug. The red head stumbled back at her sudden impact but quickly returned the hug.

There was moment of silence until Sasori walked towards Gaara and Sakura, "Is he gone?"

There was a hint of fear in Sasori's voice, which was a little strange to hear for Gaara. In all his life he has known his cousin he had never heard any fear in his voice. But then again Orochimaru was his true nightmare of horror.

"Yes." said Gaara.

"He was buried under a huge pile of rubble that fell from ceiling, no one could have survived it." said Naruto.

The older red head let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the man that has been haunting him for years was finally gone…

**The next chapter is the last one people!**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 16:Together

**I got this chapter up a lot faster then I thought I did. Anyway people this is the last chapter.**

Chapter 16: Together

They raced back to the storage room where Deidara, Itachi and the others were. Sasori quicken his pace when the morning sun started to peek out from the horizon. Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Garu were having trouble catching up to the older vampire as he seemed to gain more speed every now and then.

In no time they reached the storage room and quickly entered inside. But they found no one. Sasori started to panic a little as he feared that Orochimaru had done something to Deidara and the baby while he was gone. But his thoughts were soon broken when they all heard something.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"It sounds like a jeep, and it's heading this way." Garu said as he went outside with everyone following him.

Indeed it was a jeep heading their direction like Garu said. But was it friend or foe was the main question. The jeep speeded towards them and as it got closer they could see that there was a man and a woman inside of it with business like suits. Then suddenly the jeep came to a sudden halt and stopped about a few feet away from the group.

The woman was the first to jump out of the jeep. She seemed to be two years older then Sakura and a bit taller as well. She had chestnut eyes and chestnut hair in two buns to match her eyes. The man was the second to step out of the jeep and slammed the door behind him. He was the same age as the woman but much taller then her. He had long dark brown hair flowing down his back and pearl eyes that are like Hinata's.

Once Sakura got a better look at the man her eyes widen in surprise at who it was.

"Neji!?" she asked.

The man smirk a bit as he looked at the pink haired woman. "Hello Sakura, I'm glad to see that you are alright."

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah and so does Kiba," Sakura walked up to Neji and hugged him.

"Neji is Hinata's cousin." Kiba quickly explained.

"Ooohhh, that makes sense but what is he doing here?" Naruto asked again.

The pearled eyed man pulled away Sakura, "We are from the S.P.C."

"Known as the Supernatural Protection Core." said the woman.

"This is my partner Tenten. We were sent here by our superior and founder to deal with the issues on the island." said Neji.

"Who is your superior?" Sasori asked.

"In time you will meet him. But for now it's our duty to get all of you and the rest home. I believe your clans are waiting at the docks." Neji smiled.

--

"DANNA!!" Deidara screamed with joy as she ran down the dock and tackled Sasori to the ground.

"Deidara get off of me!" Sasori glared at her.

But the blonde woman ignored him as she just tightens her gimp on him. Hinata came down the docks with Suki in her arms and a smile on her face. Behind her was Itachi and Hana as they slowly made their way to them.

"We have put the werewolves and the vampires on two different boats so there won't be any violence on the way home." Neji explained.

"Very good. I must say that it has been interesting working with vampires, but now the bastard is gone we are enemies once again. Come Kiba." Garu started walking towards his boat.

"Be right there sensei." Kiba turned to his older sister. "You're going to stay with them Hana?"

"Yes. I've made quite a few friends here." She gave Itachi a quick smile, "I hope you're not angry with me?"

"Of course not, you're my big sis, and what makes you happy I'm happy." He gave her a big grin.

"KIBA!!" Garu yelled.

"I got to go; I'll see you all later!" With that Kiba ran off towards his boat.

--

The sea was calm as the boat for the vampires sailed away from the island that brought pain and suffering. Sakura and Hinata watched the island slowly getting small from the back of the boat as the ocean breeze passed by them. It was kind of strange how ones whole life can change because of one job. Of course Sakura knew that long before she came here, but she never expected anything like this.

Letting out a sigh she turned away and walked into the control room with Hinata behind her. Itachi was at the wheel with Hana at the controls next to him. Sasori held Suki in his arms as he and Deidara watched Naruto making funny faces at the baby. Gaara watched the display from a few feet with his arms crossed.

Sakura smiled at the family moment as she let out a big yawn and stretching her arms over her head. She then walked over to Hana and smiled at her.

"Is there any rooms on this boat?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah we got a few because it's going to be a long trip. I believe your room is A3 down below." said the brunette.

"Thanks, I think I'll go take a nap for a bit." Sakura let out another yawn as she went down below.

Gaara watched her slowly disappear down below as his mind was racking with the decision he had. But before he could do anything he needed Sasori's approval first. He looked over to his cousin to find the older red head staring at him with his emotionless face. Then suddenly Sasori gave him a simple nod.

That was all he needed.

--

"I'm so glad that Neji was able to get our stuff." Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror.

She changed out of her dirty and bloody clothes and into a large white t-shirt and some panties after she took a quick shower. To her it felt like forever since she took a nice hot shower, but it was a long night of chaos for her and everyone else.

Her thoughts were pulled away when she heard a knock on her cabin door.

"Who is it?" Sakura called out.

"It's me." Came Gaara's voice

Without waist anytime Sakura quickly scurried to the door and opened it to see Gaara. She gave him a sweet smile and stepped aside to let him in. The red head's eyes traveled down to Sakura's pale long legs.

"Were you expecting me?" he smirked.

The pink haired woman looked down at herself and turned red from embarrassment. She forgot she was only wearing a t-shirt and her panties.

"No, I was just getting read to take a nap." She closed the door.

"I see." He mumbled as he walked towards her bed.

"Is there a reason why you are here?" Sakura asked as she stared at his back.

For a while now the vampire gave her no answer, until he slowly turned to face her. His face was dead serious that made her a little uneasy. But in his eyes she could tell that he was battling with himself over something.

"Do you love me?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" Sakura blinked.

"Do. You. Love. Me?" Gaara growled a bit.

Did she love him? What kind of a question was that? Of course she had deep feelings for him but was it really love? He did make her feel safe when Sasuke tried to force himself on her and he never truly tried hurt her either. And there was that kiss they shared to. She has kissed quite a few boys but that kiss with Gaara left them all in the dust.

She looked at Gaara and carefully studied his face. There was no question that Gaara was indeed a very handsome man. His face was sharp and his scarlet locks framed his face in all the right places. His eyes were to die for as they looked like two small jade stone marbles, surrounded by black. And his body was just as perfect as his face. Muscular chest and arms, and a great ass!

Sakura turned red a little about the ass. But all and all he was great and caring guy once you got to know him.

With a gentle smile she looked into his eyes. "I do."

Gaara's form relaxed a bit as he walk up to her.

"Do you really, do you really love me?" he placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "Do you love me enough to stay with me… forever?"

"Of course." She whispered.

Sakura gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and pulled away.

"But do you love me enough… to become what I am?" the red head whispered back.

"What do you mean?" the human woman looked at him with a questionable look.

Gaara let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead a bit. "Things work a little… differently when vampires form relationships. When you humans form a forever relationship you marry, but most of the time it leads to divorce and can be away from one another forever… But we vampires don't. Once we find true love we stay together forever… and when it's a human we turned them into a vampire."

"So I have to be a vampire to be with you forever?" she asked.

"Yes and there is another thing…" He looked away, almost embarrass at what he was going to say.

"And that is?" she asked again.

The red head let out a sigh and looked back at her. "When I bite you I… I have to do it during a sexual even."

Now Sakura was really red at the though of having sex with Gaara. She may have had boyfriends in the pass but she never went that far with any boy before.

"Sasori has given me permission for letting you join our family. If you choice not to become a vampire I understand." Gaara said as he rubbed the back of her neck.

"No, I want to be with you it's just that… I've never did _it_ before." She bit her bottom lip.

"So you are a virgin still," his answer was a nodded, "Then I'll give you something to remember."

With a devilish smirk on his face, Gaara quickly threw Sakura over his shoulder and walked towards the bed. Before Sakura could speak she was quickly thrown on the bed as Gaara climbed on top of her. It was then she notice that his shirt was gone and revealed his beautiful lawless chest.

Without warning the vampire crashed his lips on to hers in a rough and violent kiss. Slowly Sakura's arms snaked around his neck and tried to bring him closer to her. The kiss last for several minutes until they broke apart for the need of air. Gaara then kissed her neck, gently running his fangs up and down her neck without breaking the skin. Sakura moaned at the wonderful feeling of his mouth on her neck.

He then quickly pulled away from her and violently pulled her t-shirt over her head. Now she was completely topless like him. The pink haired woman let out a squeak and tried to cover her expose breasts. But Gaara wouldn't have any of it and pinned her arms above her head.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." He whispered with a little smile.

The red head then kissed her gently on the lips and slowly trailed down her neck and to her chest. He planted hot open mouth kisses and suck once in a while on her breasts. The human woman moaned and threw her head at the wonderful feeling. Gaara then circled his mouth around her perk nipple and sucked roughly on it. Sakura let out a small scream as she thrashed her head around.

He left her breast and then traveled down further until he hit the band of her panties. Still dazed from the affection on her chest, Sakura failed to notice Gaara pulling her panties off and threw them on the floor. Without wasting anytime, Gaara quickly placed his mouth over her entrance and suck gentle as his tongue thrust in and out of her.

"Gaara!" she screamed his name and bucked her hips.

Gaara chuckled in amusement and speed up the pace of his tongue. Sakura was near her release as she felt the heat in her stomach getting hotter. But just as she was about to climax Gaara quickly pulled away. She whined in protest and glared up at the vampire.

But he ignored her glare and got off the bed and released her wrists. Before Sakura could say a word Gaara suddenly dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. Now they were both completely bare as there was nothing to hide now. Sakura could only stare at him as he slowly crawled on top of her. He spread her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance.

Feeling her body tense up below him, Gaara gave a gentle smile and kissed her sweetly. Once Sakura was relaxed he thrust inside of her in one swift move. The pink haired woman screamed in pain as a tear fell from her eye. Gaara gently kissed her on the cheek and whispered comforting things to her. After a few minutes gone by Gaara pulled out of her and thrust back in.

In no time his pace speeds up as Sakura's moans turned into screams. Her fingers left scratches on his back as the vampire was now pounding into her. They were both covered in a coat of sweat as they groan and moaned.

"GAARA!!" Sakura suddenly screamed his name as she climaxed.

The red head growled a bit as he felt his release coming. Without any warning he sank his fangs into her neck as he to reach his climax.

Sakura felt so bless at that warming feeling inside her and yet so weak from the blood leaving her. Like Deidara said before, it did feel surprisingly good. Darkness started too clouded over her vision as sleep took her.

--

Sasori watched the island as it was nothing more then a dot now. He stood on the back of the boat with Suki in his arms. He couldn't believe that his nightmare was finally gone and he was free, but yet he felt a little uneasy for some reason.

As if feeling his uneasiness, Suki tried to reach out to him and hug him. Sasori looked down at her and smiled at his daughter for a moment before he looked at the island.

"Take a good look at that island Suki. It was the place you were born on, the place I wished you would have never seen." He shifted her a bit so she could see.

The two stood in silence as they watch the island finally disappear before them. It was kind of strange though; that a place with all the horrors and suffering can suddenly disappear like nothing ever happened. But it did happen and as the ones who were there were forever in their minds.

"Danna."

The red head looked over to his wife to see her stand at the doorway.

"Suki needs rest and so do we. Come to bed with me." Deidara stuck her hand out to him.

A small smile appeared on Sasori's face as the idea of sleep sounds good. He walked towards her as he shifted the baby in one arm and grabbed Deidara's hand. Deidara smiled and pulled him inside and to their cabin.

Peace was finally in their lives

_-The End?-_

The main building sat in ruins as sunlight touched the ruined building. Somewhere in the middle of it a pile of rubble started to move. Then a figure appeared out of the rubble and stared at the sky.

The sun touched his face to show that it was Kabuto and… yet it wasn't. Half of his skin was white as one eye was yellow with purple eye liner around.

"Scorpling…" the figure chuckled.

**That's right there is going to be a sequal called 'Demonic World' so watch out for it!**

**I must say it feels great to get this story out of the way because I couldn't work on any other.**

**Please review!**


	19. Aurther's note

**A lot of you ask me when the squeal is so here is late notice to let you guys know. It's already out and it's call 'Demonic World'. It's place 15 years into the future and more Naruto characters will appear in it.**


End file.
